Hermicienta
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: EN MODIFICACION. Separados por la sangre, pero unidos por una gran pasión... Dos seres opuestos, lucharan con sus diferencias en un mundo comandado por seres que harán todo por que dicha unión no se establezca, mortifagos...
1. Prológo

_**HOLA! Espero que estés bien, y ya que has accedido aquí te presento mi primer fanfic largo, que esta mínimamente basado en una novela argentina: "Floricienta", pero a en la que los diálogos son totalmente míos, tanto como los hechos y algunos lugares inventados…**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una mujer maravillosa que dio vida a la mejor serie del siglo.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, te dejo que empieces a leer mi pequeño fanfic, del que mi mayor anhelo es que las personas que lo lean lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

* * *

**HERMICIENTA**

**PROLOGO**

La batalla final había terminado ese día de Junio, las cosas había salido mal para los ex héroes, los mortifagos habían vencido. Aunque Harry Potter había sobrevivido, ahora todas las personas que habían estado en su bando eran esclavos o escoria social.

Las últimas leyes del nuevo ministro: Tom Riddle, habían sido bastante claras:

"Los sangre pura reinaran sobre todas las cosas, todas las uniones se realizaran con el objetivo de perpetuar el linaje y, todos los perdedores, serán esclavizados."

También, entre muchas otras cosas, había puesto escuelas de sirvientes: las personas más capacitadas serian mayordomos y niñeras, las que demostraran más bajo nivel serian sirvientes menores y conejillos de indias para los nuevos experimentos de hechizos y pociones.

Solo habría un colegio, con una sola casa, y los nacidos muggles serian los esclavos de los de linaje puro.

Ron Weasley, al ser sangre pura, lo habían convertido en mensajero entre familias de linaje, porque se había salvado prometiéndose con Lavender Brown. Mientras que a su hermana y madre las habían convertido en sirvienta y ama de llaves, en ese orden. Sus otros hermanos estaban en paradero desconocido, descontando a Charlie y Percy quienes habían sido matados por mortifagos, castigo por haber desobedecido. Su padre, luego de haber sido incapaz de protegerlos, se había vuelto loco y ahora estaba ingresado en San Mungo.

Harry Potter, tan magnífico e incondicional amigo antes, se había convertido en la mano derecha de Voldemort luego de que fue la llave para la derrota de sus amigos, no había podido resistir la tentación del oscurecimiento de su alma, donde la semilla del mal, parte del alma de Voldemort, vivía en él.

Luna Lovegood había sido prometida con un sangre pura cuando su padre, cobardemente, la había ofrecido un día antes de la gran batalla. Actualmente vivía en una gran mansión, esperando cumplir los 26 años para la unión con el hijo de su carcelero, Theodore Nott. Pese a todo, seguía ensimismada en su mundo de fantasías, el señor Nott la trataba bien porque la creía una unión favorable para su hijo, Theodore, quien estudiaba sus últimos años en Durmstrang para poder ingresar como últimos años, antes de su casamiento arreglado, en la academia para empresarios y comerciantes mágicos que había creado el nuevo régimen en el poder.

Neville Longbottom fue convertido en licántropo por Greyback, y ahora vivía en Rumania junto a Remus Lupin y su pequeño hijo huérfano, Teddy. Luego de la muerte de Tonks, Lupin, devastado había abandonado la batalla para cuidar a su pequeño y cumplir el último pedido de su amada.

Finalmente, Severus Snape, por orden de Voldemort, se había casado con Andrómeda Tonks, quien luego de quedar viuda fue amenazada por sus hermanas: Bellatrix y Narcisa. Snape, quien por suerte no había sido descubierto en su traición, la trataba bien y, hasta se podía decir, que eran amigos.

Mientras, la ultima de nuestras heroínas y protagonista de esta historia, Hermione Granger, había presenciado el asesinato de sus padres para ser doblegada y había sido abandonada por Ronald cuando este había elegido poder prometerse con Lavender, esta era sangre pura, y no ser castigado. Vivía y era enseñada en una academia de sirvientes, allí tenía las más altas notas porque no encontraba el motivo por el cual resistir los mandatos.

Y aquí comienza esta historia, ocho años después de la guerra que había marcado tantas vidas y que seguía marcando algunas. Donde la maldad andaba como en su casa y la bondad era escasa, donde abundaba el odio y escaseaba el amor.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

¿Quieres que siga? COMENTA...


	2. Capitulo 01: ¿Tutor?

**Hey! Después de tantos comentarios no me pude negar a seguir la historia….**

**Hasta tuve amenazas contra mi persona de alguien llamada: DLYP… Cosa que me hizo prevenirme y borrar todo inventario que se me asocie a mi verdadera identidad xD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me comentaron este intento de novela buena…**

**Sin más que agregar (cosa que siempre digo) les dejo con mis alucinaciones de adolescente.**

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 1: _¿Tutor?_**

Allí estaba él, ocho años después de la gran guerra, pero en la cúspide de su poder: tenia la mejor prometida que se podía pedir, la perfecta Astoria Greengass, era el empresario joven con más éxito del siglo pero, teniendo todo lo que se podía pedir, sentía una opresión en su pecho, sentía un hueco en el alma. Definitivamente algo le pasaba.

Se miro en el espejo, tratando de identificar que era, pero fue en vano. Allí, en esa lisa y reflejante superficie solo se observaba un joven de veinticinco años, tenía unos ojos grises, sello de su difunto padre, y era muy rubio su cabello. Su piel era blanca y pálida como la tiza, no tenía pecas ni manchas, excepto una leve sombre de barba blancuzca. Estaba ojeroso y unas leves patas de gallo asomaban en sus ojos.

Se observo un momento más, antes de ir abrir la ducha y desvestirse lentamente. Se sumergió en el agua caliente que había en la gran bañera de su mansión, pensando aun que era lo que le faltaba.

Siempre había creído que cuando tuviera éxito sería totalmente feliz, sin embargo, era al contrario, el vacio era aun mayor que antes.

Salió de la ducha, para envolver su blanquezco cuerpo con una bata negra.

Cuando salió del baño observo a la morocha mujer que descansaba en la amplia cama matrimonial. Astoria. Ella con su gran cabellera castaña, siempre peinada en una cola de caballo muy tirante y sin ningún pelo fuera de lugar. Ella con sus ademanes distinguidos y su elegancia nata, su ropa de marca y sus trajes de un solo día. Sus gustos caros y refinados, sus ojos negros y sus muecas desdeñosas. Ella y su preferencia para lo lujoso. Siempre era servida, nunca la había visto levantando un plato o guardando su ropa, lo único que llevaba sin ninguna queja era su cartera con dinero, para lo demás estaba su elfina privada.

Cuando la veía sentía una familiaridad extrema, había estado prometido a ella desde su nacimiento. Tenían la misma edad pero ella había ido a Beauxbatons, le habían enseñado el refinamiento como forma de vida, aunque no el trabajo y la humildad.

Draco, cada vez que la veía, se daba cuenta que no la quería y que sería imposible resistir una vida con ella.

Sin despertarla, salió del cuarto hacia el comedor donde una de sus sirvientas muggles, Catherine, un rusa de carácter amable, quien se tomaba el atrevimiento de tratarlo como a un niño abandonado y a la cual Draco no se atrevía a reprenderla.

-Míster Malfoy, su desayuno lo está esperando –le dijo el ama de llaves, era una mestiza que se había opuesto al Lord y que Draco, por piedad en el estado que estaba la mujer, la había comprado para ser su sirvienta.

-Gracias, Catherine, ¿"El Profeta" llego?

-Si, míster, lo está esperando.

Draco se acomodo en la gran mesa ancestral y he iba a dar comienzo a su desayuno cuando su madre se adentro en la estancia.

-Buen día, hijo. ¿Y Tory? –pregunto su madre mientras procuraba que al sentarse no se le arrugara su falda nueva.

Su madre, Narcisa, y Astoria se llevaban muy bien, demasiado para el gusto de Draco, ya que en cada pelea su madre me metía y apoyaba a Astoria.

-Descansando.

Cortante fue Draco, ella en vez de preocuparse por su hijo primero estaba su futura nuera. Siempre era lo mismo, su madre procuraba ser la mujer superficial perfecta, que Draco recordara nunca la había visto levantando algo que no fuera su petaca de maquillaje o alguna tela especialmente cara.

-Míster Malfoy, hay un inconveniente en la entrada –interrumpió muy nerviosa Catherine, estaba blanca como el papel y evitaba la mirada de Draco-. Mejor dicho, son tres inconvenientes que no le gustaran. Los he conducido a su despacho.

Draco, alarmado, se levanto sin haber probado bocado y salió hacia su despacho, el único lugar de la casa que era totalmente suyo y donde no permitía que Astoria o su madre entraran. Era un lugar muy espacioso, con miles de libros, todos primeras ediciones. Allí, delante del escritorio, había tres sillones dispuestos, aunque desde la entrada parecían vacios, Draco observo que había tres personas allí sentadas.

Tres ¿Niños?

-¿Usted es Draco Lucius Malfoy? –pregunto la que al parecer era la niña mas grande, tenía un aire a sabelotodo que le recordó una abundante cabellera castaña, un inconveniente de su juventud.

-A su servicio, señorita… -dejo la palabra en el aire así recibía alguna respuesta.

-Black. Anastasia Black, hija de Lucrecia Black, hija ilegitima de Orión Black –respondió con altanería y abrió con satisfacción sus ojos azules, exactamente iguales a los de su madre, Narcisa-. Nuestra madre acaba de morir y, ya que nuestro tío Sirius murió hace años, el único tutor sanguíneo que nos queda es usted. Estos son mis hermanos: Cygnus y Phineas. Yo tengo nueve años y ellos, que son gemelos idénticos como puede observar, tienen siete años, aunque falta Elladora, quien está en San Mungo porque tiene solo ocho meses de vida. Es un placer conocerlo porque es nuestro nuevo tutor hasta la mayoría de edad.

Y así fue que Draco Malfoy quedo tirado en el suelo de su casa, teniendo asegurados algunos puntos:

*Gritos de Astoria.

*Gritos de su madre.

*Quejas de ambas.

*Lloradas.

*Risas.

*Papelerío legal.

*Una nueva sirvienta, niñera.

*Babas de bebe.

Y lo mas trágico: cuando esa niña dijo: nuestro nuevo tutor, el vacio se esfumo "misteriosamente", dejando una boba sonrisa en su rostro por todo el resto del día, sonrisa que ningún grito, amenaza o queja logro borrar.

Era tutor, desde ese día tendría que ejercer de padre a cuatro criaturas pequeñas que dependían de él totalmente.

* * *

¿Tomates podridos? Comenten!


	3. Capitulo 02: Se necesita niñera

**Aquí les presento el segundo capítulo…**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que comentaron el primero!**

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 02: Se necesita niñera, ¡CON URGENCIA!**

Hacían exactamente 31 horas que los niños habían llegado a la mansión y ya había dos jarrones persas rotos, un cuarto remodelado y Astoria encerrada en su cuarto, con su puerta trancada con uno de sus siete armarios.

Sin contar a Elladora, una bebe gateante que había llenado la casa de babas en las dos horas de su llegada, lloraba como magdalena y ni sus elfos ni los sirvientes la querían atender, excepto Catherine que dijo, desde lejos, que le tenían que cambiar los pañales y darle de comer.

Definitivamente la vida de padre no le convenía, y menos la de tutor, aunque desde que los niños habían llegado se sentía pleno y realizado, en especial cuando en la noche fueron los gemelos a su cuarto porque querían "darle un beso de buenas noches". Un calorcito agradable se había extendido por su cuerpo hasta acabar en su corazón.

Pero ahora era distinto, tenía los tímpanos punzantes de tantos gritos y llantos de Elladora, por lo que se transporto con ella hacia la academia de sirvientes.

Acabo con la llorona criatura en medio de un gran salón lleno de mujeres que lo miraban espantadas, pero no le importo, fue directo hacia la escalinata para ir a la oficina de la directora: Andrómeda Snape, su tía.

El lugar estaba llenos de futuras niñeras, amas de llaves y sirvientas menores que lo miraban como a un extraterrestre, aunque uno muy apuesto porque un par de ellas le guiñaban un ojo o le recitaban sus nombres a través de los berridos de Elladora.

Cuando llego al despacho, no se molesto en golpear, solo paso y fue desenfrenado hacia la persona que sería su salvación, dejando a Elladora que gateara porque lo estaba pateando para bajarse.

-¡Andrómeda! Ayuda, por favor, tía –le dijo jadeante, tratando de que sus oídos de destaparan porque ya no sentía los gritos de la bebe, señal de que estaba sordo-. Parece que Orión Black tuvo una hija bastarda y se murió hace unos días, como sus hermanos están muertos y Potter, el heredero de Sirius, no es sanguíneo, el más cercano soy yo. O sea, en resumen, tengo un berreante criatura con sus tres hermanos, dos de ellos son gemelos, a mis cuidados pero mis sirvientes se escapan despavoridos y los elfos prefieren tirarse a una hoya con grasa hirviendo antes de acatar mis órdenes y cuidarlos.

-¿Cuál es la berreante criatura? –le pregunto con un brillo de gracia, nunca había visto a ese niño perder el control, parecía siempre de hielo, pero en esos momentos, con el saco a medio poner, lleno de babas y lagrimas, con olor a caca de bebe y sus rubios cabellos despeinados, parecía humano por primera vez.

-Esa… -pero cuando iba a señalar a Elladora no la encontró, si no que escucho un risa de campanillas y una susurrante canción de cuna. La bebe estaba feliz y casi adormilada en brazos de una mujer que Draco no reconocía, aunque cuando levanto su rostro sufrió una leve descomposición. La mujer era Hermione Granger en carne y huesos.

-Draco, si necesitas una niñera te recomiendo a Hermione, ella es muy eficiente –le dijo con gracia Andrómeda, mientras miraba con picardía el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de su sobrino. Un brillo pasional, aunque fuera de odio era un brillo diferente.

-Si ella quiere, por mi está bien –contesto con voz dura mientras reincorporaba su pelo a su lugar.

Hermione lo miro con reconocimiento aunque no con aversión ni nada. Su pasado había quedado atrás, ella era otra persona desde que piso ese edificio por la fuerza, aunque allí había descubierto que se podía empezar de nuevo. Andrómeda había sido como una madre para ella en esos años y le había ayudado a pasar el mal trago de la traición de sus amados amigos, Vivian en unión conjunta y eran grandes amigas porque ambas habían estado obligadas a hacer cosas que no quería pero que luego se habían convertido en sus grandes pasiones. Hermione había descubierto cuanto le gustaban los niños y cuidarlos, su pasión de dar cariño aun sabiendo que nunca podría tener los suyos por haber estado en coma tres años a causa de un cruciatus de Bellatrix.

-Yo estoy para ayudar a los niños –dijo por primera vez en esos momentos, miro a la niña y se enterneció por esa mirada que demostraba cuan carente de amor estaba-. Y estos me necesitaran mucho, no creo que la Sra. Malfoy los cuide como corresponde y menos Srta. Greengass, sin ofender. Acepto.

Y eso demostrara que las decisiones más pequeñas son las más importantes en nuestras vidas.

* * *

_**¿Te gusta? Comenta y sigo...**_


	4. Capitulo 03:Pero Es una sangre sucia¡

Hola!

Este capítulo es especialmente dedicado a Camila, la chica del face que me recordó actualizar…

Besos a tod s!

Hermicienta

Capitulo 03: "Pero… ¡Es una sangre sucia inmunda!"

Desde el día en que Harry la traicionó, Hermione no volvió a ser la misma. Menos aun cuando Ronald la abandono por Lavender.

Su corazón y algo más profundo se rompieron, ya no sabía por qué luchar, y menos aun cuando despertó de coma que le produjeron los cruciatus de Bellatrix, junto con presenciar la muerte de sus padres.

Por eso, ese día que Malfoy fue a la academia, Hermione no dudo en aceptar: quería un nuevo comienzo y si era esa la oportunidad, ella tomaría el primer tren. Había descubierto que cuidar niños se le daba perfectamente, porque dar amor a las personitas más inocentes le serbia de consuelo a su maltrecho corazón.

-Yo estoy para ayudar a los niños –dijo, sabiendo que luego de esas palabras su vida no volvería a ser igual. Había sellado su propio destino, aunque no sabía si para bien o mal.

-Perfecto –dijo el trastornado Malfoy, que la miraba entre sorprendido y aliviado -. ¿Tienes algunas maletas preparadas?

-Si, están en mi habitación pero si hago mucha falta, Andrómeda me las puede enviar luego –respondió decidida, aunque la mirada de adoración que le dedico el joven fue alarmante.

-Ven, ya mismo nos vamos a la mansión y puedes calmar a los hermanos de este demonio, te acomodaras en una habitación conjunta a la de ellos y transformaremos las habitaciones para que tengan conexión por unas puertas –le dijo desesperado mientras la arrastraba sin decir ni siquiera adiós-. No importa el precio de pago que quieras, será el que desees si callas a los otros infantes como lo hisiste con Elladora –y cuando miro alrededor, para transportarse, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo… o más bien, alguien-. ¿¡Elladora?!

Se volvió bruscamente para ver como la bebe flotaba sonriente en una especie de coche invisible convocado por Hermione, además, iba jugando con una especie de almohada felposa albina que emitía chillidos cada dos segundos, que provocaban grandes carcajadas de cascabeles. Elladora estaba riéndose, algo en el interior de Draco se enterneció, haciendo que en su impoluto rostro se formara una expresión babosa propia de un padre.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, si era cierto lo que decía el joven hacia muy poco tiempo que los tenía a su cargo, pero ya parecía íntimamente conectado con ellos.

-Esta es Elladora –le dijo Draco mientras la tomaba en brazos para la desapararicion, también agarro a Hermione del brazo.

El remolino los absorbió cuando Draco giro sobre sí mismo, llegando luego a un amplio salón elegantemente arreglado, a excepción de las pequeñas prendas infantiles con barro en el sillón tapizado y los gritos de Narcisa Black contra tres niños que tenía delante.

-Madre, regrese de la academia de Tía Andrómeda –dijo Draco mientras los gritos cesaban y los niños se daban vuelta mostrando unos rostro angelicales aunque sus brillantes ojos decían lo contrario-. Anastasia, Cygnus y Phineas os presento a su nueva niñera, la Srta.…

-Granger –susurro por lo bajo, porque estaba consciente de la mirada de desdén que le dedicaba la viuda Malfoy.

-La señorita Granger, a quien se referirán con respeto y educación –les dijo a los atónitos niños, pero de los cuales Anastasia había puesto una mueca perversa.

-No podrá con nosotros –aseguro la niña.

-Te apuesto mi primera edición de cuentos de Beedle El Bardo a que si puedo –le susurro Hermione pícaramente-. Vamos a conocernos mucho y verán que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con niños peores que ustedes, niños mimados a los que los padres les conceden todo y son capaces de fingir con tan de conseguirlo, pero he podido contra ellos, y lo hare con ustedes.

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos porque ningún adulto se había dirigido a ellos con tanta seguridad y familiaridad, aunque menos con tanta rectitud. Los gemelos, inmediatamente después, le sacaron la lengua aunque titubeantes porque la pequeña Dora reía con su risa de campanillas en los brazos de Hermione. La bebe estaba tranquila y sonriente cuando Granger la hizo caminar agarrada de sus pulgares, gorgojeaba de felicidad cuando unos tacones bajaron las escaleras.

-Por fin se fueron esas berreantes criaturas, Cissy –por el vocabulario, Hermione supo que esa era la tal Astoria Greengrass que estaba comprometida con Malfoy, y también tuvo el conocimiento de que si la echaban, esos niños la pasarían muy mal.

-Astoria, no se fueron, solo les conseguí una niñera –aseguro Draco mientras se acercaba a darle el brazo-. Querida, esta es Granger, Granger esta es mi prometida, Astoria.

-Pero, dragoncito, ¡Es una sangre sucia inmunda! –exploto la superada.

Esa expresión hizo que los niños decidieran quien les caia mejor, y obviamente fue Hermione, razón por la que inmediatamente Anastasia se puso a la defensiva. La niña recordó la bombita de agua muggle que tenía en el bolsillo y sonriendo maquiavélicamente se la paso a los gemelos, quienes entendiendo el significado se la pasaron a la gorgojeante Elladora. Desde los tres meses le habían enseñado que esas cosas se tiraban a los adultos, por lo que Dora, familiarizada, no dudo en patearla hacia donde sus hermanos señalaban: la cabeza de pelo rubio, pulcramente peinado. La bomba dio un par de giros antes de dar justamente en el blanco elegido.

Astoria, quien berreaba peor que Elladora anteriormente, quedo totalmente empapada: su peinado arruinado, el maquillaje iba cuesta debajo de su cara y su caro vestido de seda turca se volvió de la consistencia del papel mojado.

La rubia empezó a llorar como si se tratara de una bebe: balbuceando incoherencias mientras su futura suegra la acompañaba hacia arriba. Draco, a pesar de lo bochornoso de la situación, reprimía una sonrisa por como lloraba su querida prometida.

-Muy buen truco –les empezó a decir a los niños, pero percibió la mirada de su madre clavada en la nuca-. Pero eso no se hace, les está terminantemente prohibido volver a traer una cosa de esas a la casa.

Pero los niños no lo escuchaban, estaban revolcándose en el suelo de risa mientras una Elladora gateaba hacia Hermione, estirando sus pequeños y regordetes bracitos con una mirada de necesidad, eso fue un cuadro que hizo que el interior de Draco Malfoy se transformara en una feria.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Capitulo 04: De maldades y venganzas

**Hola!**

**Acá presento otro capítulo de Hermicienta, pero este está dedicado a dos personas muy especiales: DLYP y Camila (una chica del facebook que siempre me recuerda actualizar) porque me llena de alegría que lo lean con tantas ganas y quieran mas.**

**¡Las quiero chicas!**

**ADVERTENCIA: todos los personajes, excepto algunos creados por mí, son exclusivos de JKR. Además, el hechizo que aparece es de mi invención.**

**Bueno, aquí les va el cuarto capitulo**

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 04: De maldades y venganzas**

* * *

Hacia una semana que Hermione estaba viviendo en la mansión Malfoy pero ya había discutido incontables veces con Greengass.

Era una mujer superficial y fría, que trataba mal a los niños cuando Draco no miraba y, incluyendo a Narcisa, trataban por todos los medios que Malfoy los tratara mal. Hermione estaba entre las dos líneas de fuego: Astoria había acusado a los niños porque estos "supuestamente" le habían puesto una araña en la cama, y estos al ser injustamente, le pusieron una mosca de plástico a la comida. Bueno, si es que era comida una ensalada de lechuga sin aceite ni sal.

Luego de eso, llego Draco para encontrarse con que los niños se habían escondido en los sótanos (donde habían matado y torturado muggles en la guerra) y no quería salir a menos, que Astoria les pidiera perdón de rodillas. Además, pedían que se fuera de la casa.

Afortunadamente, el tema se soluciono rápidamente, solo que ese domingo seria cosa muy distinta:

Hermione despertó de una larga siesta reparadora, la habían levantado temprano porque la Señorita Greengass quería que el desayuno fuera impecable, ya que venía su padre a charlar de la boda y el contrato.

Solamente que cuando Hermione termino de acomodar todo se entero que había que esperar un año para que dicho contrato se pudiera realizar: Draco había sido prometido en casamiento, desde el día de su nacimiento, con Jane H. Chadman, la futura heredera del imperio de complementos de Quiddich Chadman. Tal empresa no solo fabricaba las pelotas y los guantes, si no que tenían su propio equipo y producían 300 escobas por año, las cuales eran las mejores escobas de todo el mundo y por las cuales los equipos se peleaban a muerte. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si la familia no hubiera sido amenazada cuando la bebe tenía tres años y la refugiaran en un lugar que solo sabían sus padres, Clarisa Moore Chadman y Robert Chadman, murieron en un accidente de tránsito. La heredera se perdió y, actualmente, el poder de la empresa se hallaba en manos de Narcisa Malfoy.

Los niños habían estado escuchando, por lo que con tal de no aguantar a Astoria, buscarían a la heredera como si se les fuera la vida.

-¿Escucharon? –les pregunto en voz baja Anastasia a sus hermanos. Estaba segura que no estaría lejos, porque ser una heredera multimillonaria y sangre pura no era vergüenza para nadie-. Tenemos que encontrarla, seguro que Narcisa sabe algo.

La cara que había puesto Narcisa cuando hablaron de Jane H. Chadman había sido de misterio, los niños era muy suspicaces en temas de guardar secretos, habían sido entrenados por la mejor: su madre.

De pronto, Elladora apareció gateando desde el otro lado del pasillo de las habitaciones de los niños, Anastasia y los gemelos se miraron cómplices para que luego Cygnus tomara un bote de pegamento blanco que utilizaba para sus artesanías. Se agacho a la altura de Dora y la llamo.

-¡Dora! Ven aquí, preciosa –le dijo con voz suave mientras se oían los pasos de Hermione en la escalera-. Te presto la pega-pega para que le eches a donde quieras.

Una sonrisa con hoyuelos aparecieron en las regordetas mejillas de la bebe, por lo que cuando se fue gateando y con el bote en la boca, sus hermanos sonrieron y chocaron las palmas en señal de triunfo, porque luego llego Hermione y los mando a dibujar.

Faltaba una hora para la medianoche, cuando Astoria penetro en el cuarto de Draco en bata de seda y con un conjunto de lencería debajo.

Este estaba sin dormir, hacían varias noches desde que no dormía bien porque pensaba que si cerraba los ojos, los niños se esfumarían como un sueño. Lo sorprendió muy mal la visita de Astoria, quien se metió a la cama y empezó a besarle la oreja.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a desatar las cintas cuando la beso apasionadamente en la boca, aunque cuando Astoria quiso sacarse el corpiño no pudo. Pensó que era porque estaba algo transpirado por que los había calefaccionado con su varita, aunque cuando se irguió y Draco se lo tironeo, los gritos de Astoria llenaron la mansión.

Todos los habitantes entraron a la habitación principal y se encontraron un cuadro alucinante: Draco con una erección enorme y medio desnudo, junto a una sollozante Astoria porque el corpiño, sinceramente, no salía.

Estaba desesperada, cada vez que tiraba, sus pezones le tiraban como si fueran arrancados, entonces fue cuando cuatro cabezas se asomaron en la puerta con los ojos grises brillantes de risa.

-¡USTEDES! ¡RATAS DEL DEMONIO! –y una furiosa media vestida Greengass se le fue encima a los niños, pero estos se acomodaron detrás de Hermione, quien al ser atacada, rememorando su antigua época de luchadora, la petrifico al instante.

-¿Pero qué has hecho, maldita impura? –le gritaba una horrorizada Narcisa, mientras Malfoy había huido al cuarto de baño para ponerse presentable.

-Es obvio que le han pegado el corpiño con pegamento –le respondió con todo su tono de sabelotodo insufrible, al mismo tiempo que Draco, saliendo del baño, puso una mueca porque le recordaba tiempos que no quería recordar: un puñetazo, un beso robado y el recuerdo borrado. Se mordió el labio fuertemente mientras observo la escena.

-¡DESPINGUEUS EXTREMUS! –y misteriosamente el corpiño se aflojo, haciendo también que Astoria recuperara la movilidad y le pegara una mirada amenazadora a Hermione mientras de retenía la tela.

-Bueno, ahora TODO el mundo fuera –dijo Draco, mandando hasta a Astoria fuera del cuarto-. Mañana me toca trabajar y tengo que descansar.

Pero cuando miro hacia abajo vio a Elladora a sus pies, estaba mirándolo con sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de él, y con sus manitas levantadas. Solamente que al ver que Draco quedaba shockeado, gateo hasta la cama y tomando la colcha, escalo hasta estar encima para acostarse.

Fue la primera noche que Draco Malfoy durmió sin sueños, sin pausas, sin insomnios y sin nada que lo distrajera. Durmió junto a una bebe que se chupaba el dedo y babeaba las almohadas, al otro día apareció todo mojado, pero no le importo, porque una pequeña vida lo quería junto a ella. Alguien en el mundo lo necesitaba, y esa era Elladora.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA, si comentan… xD**_


	6. Capitulo 05 1ra Parte: Previa al baile

_**Hola! Perdonen el retraso pero espero recompensarlas con este capítulo, el cual está dedicado a DYLP, quien me recordó que me valía actualizar si valoraba mi presencia en cierto grupo…**_

_**xDD nooo, mentiraa! Ella jamás diría eso! Jajaja**_

_**Besos a todas y espero que os guste…**_

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 05: Previa al baile**

**PARTE 01/02 DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

Esa mañana Draco se sentía flojo, con ganas de quedarse eternamente en la cama, era uno de esos días en que la modorra lo ataba a su almohada, pero como no quería abrir los ojos, un gorgojo divertido lo interrumpió.

Luego, sintió como una cosa olorosa empezaba a rasparle la cara y una mano babosa jugaba a tirarle los pelos del pecho.

-¡Pero qué diablos…

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con que Elladora estaba sobre su rostro con sus minúsculos pies sobre sus orejas, su pañal (sucio con materia fecal, por el olor) en mi cara y sus manitas en mi sensible pecho porque estaba muy entretenida en probar si la piel cambiaba de color cuando arrancaba mi precioso bello.

-Serás traviesa, mi pequeña –le susurro mientras la bajaba con cuidado de sí mismo.

Draco se puso a observar la lenta respiración de la pequeña mientras le peinaba el rojizo cabello, señal clara de que no era completamente una Black. Según la información que había convocado, su prima había estado trabajando en Rumania como domadora de dragones pero luego de una fea quemadura, volvió a Inglaterra para hacérsela tratar. Pero sin pensarlo se le había infectado, y en pocos días la había llevado a una lenta y dolorosa muerte, dejando a sus tres pequeños desvalidos…

O no tanto, se dijo Draco cuando rememoro la gran cifra de seis ceros de la que eran herederos los pequeños, aunque no les había querido decir nada a Astoria y su madre porque eran demasiado avariciosas.

Lentamente se paro, quedando solo cubierto por sus bóxer de seda, mientras corría cariñosamente uno de los mechones de la pequeña renacuajo que había invadido su cama y, también su corazón, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una alarmada castaña.

-¡MALFOY! ¡ELLADORA DESAPARE… -¿Cuál era la expresión de sorpresa mayor? No se porque Draco por primera vez en su vida se sonrojo hasta la medula ósea y Hermione quedo horrorizada porque estaba viendo un hurón en calzoncillos… un hurón muuuy sexy en calzoncillos, porque al parecer ese hurón tenia cuerpo de Adonis rubio y sin ningún gramo de grasa de mas.

El silencio reino en la habitación cuando la boca de Hermione se seco frente a semejante vista y el inoportuno mini-Draco resucitó al sentir un excitante cosquilleo llamándolo, producto de la mirada fija de Hermione sobre Draco. Resumiendo: cuando Narcisa Malfoy penetro en la habitación se encontró con una bebe en la cama de su hijo, la niñera con cara de babosa mirando a su hijo y este… ¿SONROJADO Y CON UNA ERECCION?

-Sangre sucia, ve a despertar a los esclavos que quiero mi desayuno –la despacho porque olía el peligro.

-Eh… Si, señora –dice desconcertada Hermione, quien parecía una familiar de los Weasley, mientras aprovechaba a salir espantada del cuarto, sin saber que dejaba a Draco en manos de su peor pesadilla.

Hermione corrió escaleras abajo, tratando de que su cara recuperara su color normal, pero cuando penetro en la cocina su cara se transformo en una máscara de terror, igual a la de Draco un piso más arriba…

* * *

**Y... la continuacion se subira cuando se pasen los 3 reviews JAJAJA *RISA MALALA DE LA FLORICIENTA NOVELA***


	7. Capitulo 05 2da Parte: Previa al baile

**Hola.**

**Aquí tenéis la segunda parte del capítulo cinco, espero que les guste y la disfruten, aunque yo lo estoy escribiendo con ánimo bastante trágico porque me jugué por mi colegio y desafié a los directivos, razón por la que seguramente me sancionaran y me pueden echar del colegio.**

**Sinceramente, arrepentida es muy lejos de donde me encuentro, porque sé que lo hice por una causa justa: defender los derechos de los estudiantes de mi colegio y los míos propios.**

**Así que, estoy pensando mayormente en el discurso que daré al director, aunque me rebajaré, no pediré perdón, mi orgullo no sobreviviría, soy demasiado slytherin para ello, pero si tengo que plantar el pecho a las balas lo haré, como una Gryffindor, definitivamente hablare con inteligencia de un ravenclaw y no temo al trabajo pesado de llevarme todas las materias a diciembre, porque en el fondo también soy huffepuff. Porque más que casas, creo que soy de hogwarts, como cada potterico del mundo, antes de ser de slytherin, Gryffindor, ravenclaw o huffepuff, somos luchadores de la vida.**

**Así, me preparo para enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos con dignidad…**

**Besos a todas y sin más preámbulos acerca de mi, las dejo con la historia…**

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 02: Previa al baile**

**Parte 02**

* * *

Draco se trato de escapar luego de ver la mirada acusadora de su madre, pero cuando vio a Elladora, se dio cuenta que se desquitaría con ella, por lo que decidió enfrentarla. Sabía que nada tenía que ver su actitud con Hermione, el problema era el cumpleaños de Astoria al siguiente día.

-Mañana habrá una fiesta, a la que tendrás que concurrir y anunciar el casamiento –le dijo su madre muy autoritaria, quería que ese casamiento se realizara para poder disponer de la fortuna Chadman sin ningún impedimento-. Aproximado a unas pocas semanas, unas tres sería perfecto, Draco, sabes que le debemos mucho a los Greengrass.

Malfoy se sumió en la furia, estaba hasta el cuello de deudas de palabras con los Greengrass. Había tenido que pedir a Astoria solo por eso, ahora también tendría que sacrificar su libertad, eso era lo único que le quedaba.

De pronto, Elladora comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, haciendo desesperar a Narcisa y dándole la forma de escapar a Draco. Esté la tomó suavemente para salir de la habitación en busca de Hermione.

-¡Granger! ¿Dónde estabas…

Draco se calló instantáneamente al ver que miraba las puertas de la cocina con horror, por lo que supo que era lo que miraba:

Pedro era el esclavo muggle de Astoria, tenía pelo castaño y ojos azules, poseía una contextura alta para su corta edad de 11 años. Miles de veces se había opuesto Draco a semejante maltrato infantil pero no era su decisión, habían declarado su prometida y su progenitora.

-Eres… Eres un monstruo, Draco Malfoy –le dijo Hermione cuando lo miro, tenía los ojos cuajados en lagrimas de furia reprimidas, el tono susurrante en que lo dijo fue como una puñalada para el corazón de Draco.

El niño estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos, aun cuando era invierno pero la mansión era muy fría en los sectores bajos como la cocina. Cargaba leña, cocinaba, fregaba y era el jardinero porque Astoria lo quería así, nada tenía que ver Draco en ello.

-No, yo no tengo nada que…

Hermione no lo dejo terminarlo, fue hacia el niño y lo trato de levantar de donde estaba fregando el piso con un cepillo de dientes y agua semicongelada.

-Ve a dormir, te lo ordeno como estoy en un cargo superior al tuyo –Hermione fue dura, afrontaría las consecuencias sino no era Gryffindor.

El niño la miro con los ojos rojos porque había estado toda la noche limpiando como le había pedido su ama, quien quería todo limpio para el día siguiente, pero agradeció solemnemente a esa hada castaña que lo venía a salvar de las inhumanas ordenes de su ama. Astoria también era castaña pero de una forma teñida que contrastaba con la vitalidad del color natural de Hermione.

-Hermione, yo no tengo nada que ver, el es el empleado de Astoria y no puedo hacer nada, créeme –le susurro Draco, quien la había tomado del brazo tratando de redimirse porque su mirada lo había congelado más que todos los insultos que había recibido en su vida.

Siempre había sido así, aun cuando ni la conocía. Hermione siempre fue alguien diferente a sus ojos, desde el primer minuto a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año:

No conocía a nadie más de Crabbe o Goyle ese día, quería encontrar amigos, esa palabra tan extraña que aparecía en el libro que su tía Andrómeda le había dado un día que la había visto a escondidas de su madre. Entonces, vio una cabellera castaña, por lo que se preparo, se aliso el albino cabello para dar una mejor apariencia. Toco el hombro de la muchachita, que se dio vuelta dejando a Draco corto de palabras.

-Hola, soy…

En un rostro de porcelana habitaban unos grandes y hermosos ojos marrones, eran como estrellas en medio de esa cara enmarcada por una enorme manada de risos rebeldes.

-¿Has visto a un sapo que se llama Trevor? Es la mascota de ese chico –le dijo con una voz de marisabidilla tremenda-. Por cierto, tienes la camisa mal puesta.

Las últimas palabras con simpatía fueron dichas, pero justo cuando Draco iba hablar, Marcus Flint, el capitán de Quiddich de Slytherin, llego.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces hablando con algo tan insignificante? ¿O fue quien te trajo las maletas? Bien hecho, así se comporta un slytherin –lo felicito el neandertal, mientras la niña se alejaba luego de una mirada cargada de el más crudo desdén, aun cuando Draco quería ir corriendo a hablar con ella.

Las cosas no mejoraron para él cuando se entero que entro en Gryffindor y, menos aun, cuando se empezó a juntar con Weasley y Potter. Luego, llego el fin de sus esperanzas cuando llego la carta donde sus notas eran las segundas mejores, y su padre le confirmo algo que él ya presentía: Hermione Granger era hija de muggles, intocable para un Malfoy.

Entonces, al saber que nunca podría ser su amigo ni su amor (algo que estaba descubriendo) decidió tener como pertenencia una de sus emociones más poderosas: su odio.

-Hermione, por favor –poco a poco Draco se fue aproximando a ella, quien estaba muda aunque su expresión se había suavizado.

-Está bien, pero haz algo, amenázala que al menos lo vista mejor, sino denunciare maltrato infantil y los llevare lejos a todos –lo trato de intimidar, aunque su voz sonaba débil, pero como una niñera recibida podía proclamar maltrato para que los niños fueran entregados a una familia estéril.

-Lo hare, después de mañana Astoria se comportara mejor, es que tiene su fiesta de cumpleaños y quiere todo perfecto, eso la lleva a… cosas indebidas…

-Entonces, ¿Mañana hay baile? –pregunto Anastasia desde el resquicio de la puerta, sabia de Pedro desde que había llegado a la mansión y le había pasado platos de comida a escondidas para ir a jugar a las escondidas con él y los gemelos.

-Si, Anastasia.

-Entonces, danos plata para poder ir a comprarnos ropa adecuada –le dijo con autoridad la pequeña de nueve años, quien sabía que su madre no carecía de dinero-. Que nos acompañe Hermione para que nos cuide bien.

-Yo estaba pensando en que podrían ir con Astoria…

-No, ni hablar, es nuestro dinero y sabemos como ir a una gala, fuimos a muchas en Rumania –lo corto, no quería saber nada de la bruja menor, demasiado tenia con la más vieja, Narcisa, quien le había pegado una blanqueada de ojos en el pasillo. Además, había visto la mirada que Draco le había dado a Hermione, le tenía cariño y existía atracción entre ellos, se miraban como su padre con su madre, Charlie siempre la había mirado así a Lucrecia.

Con resignación, Draco le dijo a Hermione que los acompañara, a pesar de las protestas de Astoria y su madre, aunque luego se distrajeron porque apareció el modelito que la primera usaría la siguiente gala.

Era de un color grisáceo rosado, con muchas capas de tela en forma de pequeños pétalos desde la cintura para abajo. Era como de princesa, igual al de cenicienta, pensó Anastasia mientras Hermione preparaba a Elladora para salir, como era de disfraces, Astoria llevaría un antifaz.

Al tener un corsé apretado no se notaria la diferencia entre Hermione y Astoria, se dijo Anastasia, quien ya tenía su maquiavélico plan en mente, todo con tal de que la bruja se arrepintiera de haber tirado a Pimpín, su conejo mascota. Había sido "confundido" por el cocinero el día anterior.

¿Y si, Anastasia se "confundía" al comprarle un vestido de regalo a Hermione, quien no había visto el de Astoria? Ella se encargaría de que Astoria subiera para no volver antes del vals y de que Hermione estuviera parecida, demasiado, tanto que serian, por "error", gemelas.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el angelical rostro de la Black. Ya era seguro que acabaría en Slytherin, se dijo, riéndose de su propio chiste al tiempo que salían de la casa hacia el callejón Diagon.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Comenten, me hacen feliz en esta hora tan funebre para mi...**


	8. Capitulo 06: Lo mas ansiado

Os traigo buenas noticias!

Parece que es verdad que **la primavera nos afecta a todos** porque mi director no me dijo nada xDDD

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dieron aliento y fuerzas en ese momento, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por eso este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes…

Algunas de las canciones que aquí se nombran o se da un mínima parte de su letra es para que entiendan la situación romántica que se vivirá. Esta escena siempre me la he imaginado al estilo de Elizabeth y Mr. Darcy, la versión con Keila y Mathew, porque es mi parte preferida. Bueno, tengo muchas partes preferidas porque la película en general me gusta mucho, me vuelve loca.

Las canciones son las siguientes:

El Segundo baile será bajo la canción **Only Hope de Mandy Moore**, para más información es la que aparece en Un paseo para recordar (otra de mis pelis favoritas) cuando es la obra de teatro. Les aconsejo que mientras oyen la canción (si no saben ingles) busquen la traducción de mú para guiarse, y verán que la letra es chocante si lo imaginan en un baile Draco-Hermione.

La otra (la primera) es **No veo la hora de Noel Schajris**, el video, si lo buscan, es maravilloso.

**Finalmente, os las dejo con mi historia y les hago el siguiente reto, contesten con sinceridad:**

**¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de mi historia? ¿Cuál ha sido su parte favorita hasta ahora?**

Ahora:

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su reviews: **Alizarine** (muchas gracias por tu aliento, me sirvieron de mucho tus palabras),** RochiiR.C.R** (ya lo hare, no seas apurona, todo tiene su tiempo), **Camila** (Anastasia es toda una Black, pero también es Weasley) **Guest** (Graciiias, nunca pensé que alguien me extrañaría, y no te puedo contar el final, tendrás que vivir con la duda) **DYLP** (tendré tu consejo en cuenta ;)… ) **AldanaPB** (¿Adictivo? Jajaja nunca me habían dicho algo así de mis escritos) **azu23blood** (Entonces, adoraras este capítulo jjajaj) **Supern0vaNL** (¿Años de juventud? Todos tenemos un niño dentro! Me encanta que te hayas enganchado con mi pequeño fic) y** Azulairam** (Jjajaja bueno, espero que disfrutes como continua)

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes, en su mayoría, son de la pertenencia de JKR y las canciones de los antes nombrados autores.**

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 06: Lo mas ansiado**

* * *

-¡Anímate, Hermione! ¿Qué quieres que compremos primero? –dijo Anastasia mientras miraba extasiada a su alrededor.

El callejón Diagon estaba frente a ellos: Anastasia (mirando ávidamente las vidrieras con ropa), Elladora (quien ya había fijado sus hermosos ojos en un vendedor de dulces), los gemelos (se habían percatado de una tienda de bromas) y Hermione, quien por primera vez iba en más de cinco años. El miedo a ser reconocida le ponía los vellos de punta, en especial porque creía haber superado esa otra parte de su vida, aun cuando no era verdad.

-Chicos, estén junto a mí en todo momento o los hechizare –les advirtió Hermione, a quien Draco le había dado su varita-. Y nos iremos de inmediato.

Las caras de los niños se volvieron de piedra, con los ojos bailando de travesura, incluso los de Elladora que le hizo un puchero muy eficaz, pero ella era Hermione Granger quien en otro tiempo había sido un ser insensible que solo amaba un conjunto de hojas de papel.

-Está bien –aseguro Anastasia mirando con amenaza a sus hermanos menores, si ellos se equivocaban, su plan contra Astoria se vendría abajo, y a ella nadie le ganaba-. Pero por ser tan buena niñera nos dejas hacerte un regalo para que uses en la fiesta.

Hermione segura que le comprarían una chuchería sin importancia acepto, porque Draco no le había dado a ella el dinero si no que Anastasia lo tenía. Siempre había sido ella la que llevaba las cuentas y compraba los víveres en su casa, mientras su madre volvía tarde o tenía alguna pequeña accidente con dragones.

-Trato hecho. ¿Adónde quieren ir primero? –pregunto inocentemente, creando la primera de muchas peleas que tendría sus pupilos.

Finalmente, decidieron darle el gusto a Elladora por ser la más pequeña y la más gritona, se había puesto a llorar en medio de la calle, atrayendo la atencion de todos los transeúntes.

Se calló inmediatamente cuando le trajeron una paleta tan grande como su cabeza, entonces fue cuando Hermione descubrió que la pequeña diablita era buena fingiendo porque no tenía ni una sola lagrima en sus ojos.

Luego fueron a Zonko, con su nuevo local, de donde los gemelos salieron con tres bolsas cada uno en cada mano, ¿Qué llevaban? Hermione se dijo que mejor era no averiguarlo, porque por sus sonrisas torcidas (iguales a las de Draco Malfoy de niño) más sus brillantes ojos grises, se preveía guerra en la Mansión.

Para cereza en la torta, se le concedieron los deseos de Anastasia, quien por primera vez se comporto como una niña de nueve años y se puso a saltar de felicidad mientras se dirigían a las mejores tiendas de ropa.

Primero fueron a una tienda donde los gemelos fueron empaquetados en trajes de pequeños caballeros, eran adorables. La cara de horror en sus rostros era cómica, también lo fue cuando Elladora se escondió detrás de Hermione porque pasaron frente a una tienda con pequeños vestidos de hadas.

Pero Anastasia la saco a la rastra, desatándola del agarre de las piernas de Hermione, y sin hacer caso a sus berrinches de cocodrilo, la metió dentro de la tienda, de donde salieron con un traje de sirenita. Aunque, luego, pasaron a otra confitería de donde volvieron a salir con una bolsa, pero está llena de chupetines y chocolates para la bebe, su soborno por el ridículo disfraz. Hermione estaba sorprendida por muchas cosas, incluida la manera en que los hermanos se comportaban como mucho mayores de lo que eran, la más pequeña era capaz de manipular hasta a su sombra y la más grande era toda una mandona, mientras que los gemelos eran un calco de los Weasley, cosa que hizo aparecer una punzada de nostalgia en su interior.

-¡Por fin! ¡Nuestros vestidos, Hermione! –grito entusiasmada Anastasia cuando mirando el escaparate de Madame Malkin vio un vestido corto para ella.

Era de color negro y al estilo vintage, le iría hermoso son su fogoso cabello rojizo y sus ojos grises, pero ahora tenía que buscar el mismo vestido que le habían mandado a Astoria o pensar en algo mejor, aunque no tenía tiempo.

Justo cuando lo encontró, porque Madame Malkin todavía no las atendía, se lo llevo a Hermione quien miraba los precios horrorizada.

-Esto es muy caro, vámonos de aquí.

-No, yo ya tengo mi vestido elegido, ahora te comprare este para la fiesta de mañana –le mostro el hermoso disfraz.

Aunque en ese momento una voz ajena exclamo:

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, está contaminando nuestro aire –la cara de Anastasia fue todo un poema, mientras Hermione rogaba estar soñando y que esa no fuera Lavender Brown-. ¿Qué estás haciendo en una tienda de categoría, sangre sucia?

Se dio vuelta lentamente, junto a los niños que miraban amenazadoramente a Lavender y… Ronald Weasley. Este último la miraba asombrado, Hermione ahora tenía el pelo controlado y estaba sumamente más vivaz que la última vez que la había visto: con un labio cortado y la ropa sucia por la batalla.

-Mira, yo no…

- Y, tu ¿De qué basurero saliste? –Le pregunto Anastasia, cortando a Hermione, quien abrió grande sus ojos por la expresión Malfoy que había en el rostro de la pequeña-. Que ropa tan horrorosa, ¿Viste, Herms, que tengo razón al decir que no se tendría que dar paso a personas de clase baja aquí? Esto es un establecimiento para elite.

Los gemelos se cruzaron de brazos y los miraron con desde, mientras Elladora, quien estaba enfrascada en sus chocolates, los miraba caminando hacia Lavender para limpiarse la boca con uno de los dobladillos de su vestido fucsia. La cara de Lavender era horror puro, mientras que Ronald, retrasado como siempre aun no terminaba de reaccionar.

-¡Pero qué haces mocosa impertinente! –grito Lavender tomando a Elladora y sacudiéndola, con tan mala suerte que Madame Malkin la vio y se la quito antes de que Anastasia, los gemelos y Hermione se le fueran encima.

-¿Qué significa este comportamiento en mi establecimiento? –dijo la anciana diseñadora.

-Lo que pasa es que esta especie de ser humano ataco a la sobrina del señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, y me insulto a mí, Anastasia Black, antes de atacar a mi joven e indefensa hermanita menor, Elladora, mi pobrecita –una lagrima se derramo por su dulce rosto de porcelana, Hermione estaba anonadada, esos pequeños eran todos unos dramatizadores, porque Elladora ahora era una bebe balbuceante que miraba a Madame Malkin con lagrimas de dolor-. No sé quien se cree para atacar unos niños huérfanos –dejo caer con arte la palabra, sabia la pena que producía-. Nuestra madre murió hace poco y ahora nos tratan así…

Los gemelos eran angelicales mientras la cara de Lavender Brown era de absoluta locura.

-¡MIENTE! Esa pequeña arpía…

-Cállese y retírese de mi local, señora Weasley, es una vergüenza que ataque a los sobrinos de mi mejor cliente.

Ron recién reaccionando, solo atino a sacar a su mujer de un brazo.

-Gracias, señora, se loa gradeceremos mucho –susurro Anastasia manipulando-. Nos gustaría llevarnos el vestido vintage de la vidriera, con sus respectivos zapatos y antifez, con el conjunto cenicienta completo, por favor, todo al contado.

La cara de Madame Malkin brillo por sus ganancias.

Hermione se vino a recuperar luego de llegar a la casa y sentarse en la cocina, donde Pedro le sirvió un vaso de agua.

-¿Está bien, señorita? –dijo con un susurro apenas audible, para luego seguir limpiando pero llego Anastasia con una bolsa.

-Hermione, tus cosas están en su habitación junto con el de Elladora, a quien encerré en su sala de juegos con sus dulces. Pedro, hola –lo saludo pacifica mordiéndose el labio y comportándose como un angelito.

-Hola, Anastasia –respondió el joven sonrojado, haciendo que la niña también luciera rojo en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo que Hermione arqueara una ceja, tenía que estar soñando.

-Te traje un regalo.

-No hubiera debido –exclamo horrorizado.

-No te preocupes, son cómodos –y de la bolsa saco un par de botas de montaña, muy abrigadas para el frio de la cocina y un saco de polar cubierto de cordero por dentro-. Además, te lo mereces.

Un agradable rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la pequeña, haciendo claro que el chico hacia algo más que caerle bien.

Hermione se fue a dormir, claramente trastornada por las imágenes que acababa de ver, además que la imagen en la cocina eran demasiado intimas y la hacían sentirse una intrusa. Ese día había vivido emociones nunca antes imaginadas: vio como unos niños ponían en su lugar a Lavender, como su ex estaba casado, como su pupila menor era una manipuladora nata aun antes de caminar, como Anastasia era cariñosa con el chico de la cocina (una actitud para nada Malfoy) y, incluyendo, que mañana iría por primera vez a un baile de clase alta mágica. Tenía muchas esperanzas de que fuera diferente a los que hacían sus padres, quienes como senadores siempre hacían grandes recepciones muy aburridas y formales, o así fue hasta que fueron asesinados por Harry Potter.

Una lagrima de dolor se deslizo por su rostro cuando recordó todos los momentos que juntos habían vivido pero él y Ron ya no eran sus amigos, Hermione Granger había muerto cuando estuvo en coma ahora era otra, completamente distinta.

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Faltaba una hora para la fiesta y aun tenia tareas que hacer. Ese día Hermione había sido explotada como una escoria por las dos mujeres de la casa, quienes no quería que pudiera preparar a los niños, los quería fuera de la fiesta.

Pero no lo iban a lograr.

Cuando Hermione entro en el cuarto de los niños a darles la mala noticia que al no poder prepararlos a tiempo no iba a poder asistir se encontró con este cuadro:

Una Elladora toda peinada, con su pelo rubio en un rodetito minúsculo, vestida con una verde cola de sirena y con cara de idiota porque iba sobre un coche de muñecas que se movía solo. Los gemelos en sus trajes de mosqueteros eran un cuadro de pequeños superhéroes, tenían unas espadas con las que estaban jugando que eran una monada, aunque lo más chocante del cuadro era Anastasia:

Tenía puesto su vestido estilo vintage, con un peinado igual a Marilyn Monroe pero pelirroja, sus labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo y con ese atuendo, demostrando ser una digna Black por las perlas de esa familia que llevaba al cuello.

-Nuestra madre me las regalo antes de morir, existía la posibilidad, entonces me conto su historia y la de nuestro padre, quien murió poco después de que naciera Elladora –conto Anastasia antes de que Hermione hablara-. Él tiene familia acá, pero ella no sabe que él tenía familia en Rumania. Ayer, ese hombre pelirrojo que vimos, es su hermano, lo conocimos por foto pero no me importa, mi familia son mis hermanos y, últimamente, tú.

Poco a poco, Anastasia se fue acercan a Hermione, hasta que cuando estuvo junto a ella, de puntas de pie, le cerró un collar sobre el cuello. Era de oro blanco, tenía una H en plateado con muchos brillantes a su alrededor.

-No era necesario…

-Si lo era, Charlie nos hablo mucho de ti y su familia, se que ese hombre había sido tu novio y te abandono por esa cacatúa barata, esa y otras razones fueron las que los Weasley no saben de nuestra existencia, pero seguramente hoy se enteraran porque Ronald sigue siendo amigo de Harry Potter y están invitados –le sorprendió a Hermione, pero como Harry era ahora el mano derecha de Voldemort era bastante obvio-. Aunque ellos no se encontraran con una Hermione destrozada, al contrario, ellos verán a la gran persona que se perdieron.

Termino de hablar señalando el hermoso vestido que había sobre la cama de Elladora, mientras los otros niños la miraban con adoración. Esas semanas juntos habían sido muy felices, jugaban juntos, comían galletas de chocolate que les hacia Hermione, entre muchas otras cosas.

Hermione, a quien le caían lagrimas de gratitud por su rostro, se metió en el baño a cambiarse, al tiempo que Anastasia hablaba en susurro a los gemelos, quienes abrieron grande sus ojos y en sus caras apareció una sonrisa que solo podría ser tachada de perversa.

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Una hora después, Hermione y los niños bajaban la escalera hacia el salón principal. Hermione llevaba el vestido de reina que le habían regalado los niños y su pelo, peinado en rizos, suelto pero con una pequeña tiara de diamantes a conjunto con el collar H.

Se sentía hermosa como nunca antes, era como si se hubiera olvidado que vería a sus ex amigos y que los enfrentaría, aunque no era del todo verdad, pero no lo demostraba.

Había un montón de gente en el lugar, estaban en grupos de elite, todos muy juntos, pero todos se percataron de la presencia de los niños y Hermione, más que nadie dos personas: Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter.

El primero, sintió un tirón en el estomago, quería poseer esa mujer, la quería solo para él. Mientras que el segundo, se acordó de cuando vio a Ronald y Hermione juntos, haciendo que el poco corazón que le quedaba se rompiese, acto que hizo aliarse con Voldemort y matar a los padres de esa persona que lo hizo sufrir por amor.

-Esta fiesta está un poco muerta –comento Anastasia, aunque cuando sus ojos encontraron a Pedro sirviendo bebidas se iluminaron-. Perdonen, pero tengo una sed tremenda, iré a lucir mi vestido por ahí.

Se escabullo rápidamente aunque no lo suficiente porque Hermione vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y sonrió solamente antes de sacar a una horrorizada Elladora de su coche, aunque luego quiso volver por su propia voluntad.

Esa niña, Anastasia, sería muy pronto la traedora de muchos dolores de cabeza para Narcisa, quien conversaba ávidamente con Voldemort al otro lado de la sala. Hermione, muy pronto, empezó a notar un cosquilleo en la nuca, ese que aparece cuando una persona te mira fijamente, razón por la que se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Hola, Hermione –le dijo Harry Potter, mirándola como un lobo a su próxima presa.

-Señor Potter –se dirigió con cortesía Hermione, hasta le hizo una reverencia, aunque no lo tuteo ni nada.

-¿Señor Potter? Hermione, me has visto medio desnudo, creo que las cortesías no existen en estos casos –contesto con "confusión" pero en verdad quería hacerla pisar el palito, la quería en la calle arrastrándose para pedirle un favor, y entonces, ella sería solo suya.

-Eso es pasado, y como dicen los muggles: "El pasado, pisado esta", con su permiso –y se trato de retirar, pero una mano la tomo por su brazo, haciéndole mucho daño, pero ella solo emitió un quedo gemido. Había sufrido mucho más.

-No hay nada de pasado entre nosotros…

-Suélteme, yo no lo conozco, nunca lo hice, es más, es usted un desconocido para mí –con un golpe en su costado, donde lo había mordido Nagini años atrás, hizo que Harry saliera conmocionado hacia atrás y la soltara.

Se puso la máscara para que nadie notara que lloraba aunque justo ahí fue cuando apareció Draco Malfoy con su disfraz de príncipe azul. La miraba como si tuviera un imán, esa mujer parada en mitad de la pista debía ser Astoria, aunque nunca antes le había pasado esto que sentía ahora: el no poder apartar la vista de esa persona.

-Bueno, bienvenidos al cumpleaños de mi bella futura esposa –empezo hablar Draco, acaparando toda la atencion de los presentes-. Quería desearles una feliz velada e invitarlos a conocer a los hijos de una prima de mi madre, a los que les tengo mucho aprecio: Anastasia, Cygnus, Phineas y Elladora, una pequeña adoración que debe andar por allí, vengan queridos.

Los niños se aproximaron a donde se encontraba Draco con mucha dignidad, aunque Anastasia era la que más respeto inspiraba porque Elladora era una masa de volantes viviente que mordía una cartera encontrada por ahí mientras flotaba en su cochecito.

-Buenas noches, queríamos contarles que estamos muy felices de que Draco sea nuestro tutor y que la familia de nuestra madre, Lucrecia Black, nos acogiera con tanto amor. Un gusto conocerlos, soy Anastasia Black Weasley –dijo creando que los pelirrojos presentes guardaran la respiración, cuando Anastasia vio la cara de Ronald, creo en su rostro una mueca desdeñosa antes de continuar-. Aunque claro, de los con clase.

Ese comentario hizo reír por lo bajo a toda la congregación, pero no a Lavender que venía llegando del baño y escucho que esa abominación que la había hecho echar de una tienda era su sobrina. Mientras que Molly Weasley, quien había percibido a Hermione y se iba acercando a ella, quedo de piedra.

-Esa niña… ¿Mi nieta?

Se pregunto cuál de sus hijos, aunque la respuesta llego con la continuación del discurso de Anastasia.

-Estos son mis hermanos, son los gemelos Cygnus y Phineas, mientras que esta es Elladora, puedo hablar en nombre de mis hermanos y desearles una feliz estancia aquí, en la increíble mansión de mi adorada tía Narcisa –esta última empezó a apretar demasiado la copa que tenía en la mano, NUNCA seria pariente de esos especímenes-. E invitarlos a alzar sus copas con nosotros: Salud por Lucrecia y Charlie.

-¡Salud! –dijo la maraña de gente, muy sorprendida por el lenguaje de la pequeña, quien había demostrado tener más clase que muchos de los presentes.

Draco bajo de la tarima hechizado, hacia Hermione.

-¿Bailas?

-Eh… Sí, claro.

Una canción empezó a sonar al tiempo en que Hermione era tomada en los brazos de Draco, ambos ignorando quien era la otra persona aunque Hermione creía que sería cualquiera que había venido con el mismo traje, porque Draco se había puesto un antifaz.

_(PARTE DE LA CANCION DE NOEL)_

Un retorcijon apareció en ambos estomagos, era una canción lenta y romantica.

___(PARTE DE LA CANCION DE NOEL)_

La letra hizo que Hermione sintiera una gran emoción, porque recordó cuando encontró a Draco junto a Elladora en la cama.

___(PARTE DE LA CANCION DE NOEL)_

Draco suspiro, quería que Astoria los aceptara y esa era la noche para contarle sus mas oscuros secretos como la corbardia que sentia junto a Voldemort.

___(PARTE DE LA CANCION DE NOEL)_

-Tu y yo –susurro Draco al oído de Hermione, haciendo que muchos escalofríos la recorrieran por entera.

_(PARTE DE LA CANCION DE NOEL)_

-Solo por ti –susurro nuevamente Draco.

La canción se repetía, haciendo que se sintieran solos en el lugar. Era una imagen muy intima, de la que todo el mundo se percato, en especial Anastasia y Pedro desde la otra punta del salón.

-Te lo dije.

-Sí, lo hiciste muy bien, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Astoria salga de donde la metieron? –preguntó Pedro muy sorprendido por la calculadora mente de la muchachita, aunque no disgustado.

___(PARTE DE LA CANCION DE NOEL)_

Pedro la miro fijamente, haciendo que Anastasia se sonrojara pero tomara su mano con una pizca de valentía, haciendo que fuera él quien se sonrojara.

Otra canción comenzó, mucho antes de que las miradas de Draco y Hermione se encontraran, sumiéndose el uno en el otro.

_(CANCION DE MANDY MOORE, ONLY HOPE)_

-Tú, simplemente tu –le dijo Hermione sintiéndose como nunca antes, la esperanza del amor volvía a crecer en su interior con el rostro tapado de ese hombre, era como magia.

_(CANCION DE MANDY MOORE, ONLY HOPE)_

Sus miradas no se separaban, era como si fuera mas fuerte que ellos, se sentia unidos por un hilo invisible de atraccion. Como si la otra persona era la única con el poder de aférrate al mundo, como la gravedad no existía.

_(CANCION DE MANDY MOORE, ONLY HOPE)_

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas, sentian como la letra de la cancion era igual a lo que estaban sintiendo. Draco sentia que no podía pensar, tenia la mente en blanco solo llena con la imagen de esos labios llenos que rogaban que los besara con fuerza, hasta dejarlos inchados de tantos besos.

_(CANCION DE MANDY MOORE, ONLY HOPE)_

Finalmente, no pudo más con la tentación y se mando a la pileta, sin mirar si había agua.

La beso con pasión, era como si fuera su primer beso juntos, según Draco pero según Hermione era como dos placas tectónicas chocando entre si.

Fuego y agua.

Se sentía como Julieta cuando vio a Romeo. Como Elizabeth Bennett cuando vio verderamente a Darcy, como Jack y Rose, como si eran las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

Cuando el beso termino, se dieron cuenta que la gente a su alrededor había empezado a murmurar que nos prometidos estaban muy enamorados, aunque había una persona que si se había dado cuenta que eran Draco y Hermione.

Una persona que miraba fijamente a estos con sus ojos verdes.

* * *

**¿Tomates? Os doy carta libre para sus criticas!**


	9. Capitulo 07: La Guerra Comienza

¡Hola¡

Aquí me tenéis para otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Sin más que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el pasado capitulo y un beso enorme a las personas que comentaron.

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES Y/O LUGARES SON ABSOLUTAMENTE PERTENECIENTES A J.K. ROWLING, MENOS LOS HERMANITOS BLACK-WEASLEY, ESOS SON MIOS, MIOS, MIOS Y SOLAMENTE MIOS.**

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 07: La Guerra Comienza**

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Este peinado no le asentaba perfectamente bien, los rulos no eran mucho lo de ella pero el vestido combinaba mejor con ellos.

Esas eran las preocupaciones de Astoria Greengrass la noche de su cumpleaños.

Aunque un anhelo más importante se escondía en el fondo de esa perfecta imagen que le transmitía el espejo: que Draco pro fin pusiera fecha a la boda y ella pudiera disponer a sus anchas del dinero de los Chadman.

Ellos habían sido amigos de sus padres, aunque ella no se llevara bien con esa mocosa que parecía un león. La nueva niñera se le parecía un poco, aunque claro, la última vez que Astoria había visto a la niñita, ambas tenían 3 años.

Seguramente, si siguiera viviendo seria monstruosamente fea, se dijo Astoria mientras se disponía a salir de su baño.

-Hola, señora –dijeron los mocosos come mocos que habían llegado hace poco a la mansión, arruinando su existencia-. Tío Draco dijo que la espera en el salón Gris.

¿Salón Gris? ¡Pero ese salón estaba en la otra punta de la mansión, nadie iba allí desde que Lucius había muerto!

Pero si fue Draco, a lo mejor había ido a buscar el anillo ancestral de matrimonio.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era de comprender que quisiera intimidad, el ala norte de la mansión era la que usaban comúnmente estaba ahora atestada por visitas.

Los niños la miraban y miraban, según recordaba eran gemelos.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? –los reprendió.

-Adiós, señora, y mucha suerte –le dijeron antes de salir corriendo mientras reían.

Debió intuir algo, sentirlo o prevenirlo, pero no lo hizo. Camino y camino antes de llegar al Salón Gris. Tenía unos suntuosos sillones muy elegantes y grises, en conjunto con las paredes.

También una alfombra y todo gris. Pero…

Estaba vacío.

De pronto, sintió que la puerta era trabada.

No.

Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

No podía estar encerrada en la otra ala de la Mansión mientras su fiesta de cumpleaños era festejada.

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Había pasado una hora y nadie se acordaba de ella, pronto seria la finalización del baile.

Pero, ¿Con quién lo estarían festejando si ella no estaba?

Algo debía ir mal.

Había algo que no cuadraba, sabía que tenía que ser una broma de esos mocosos trogloditas, pero ¿Cómo se las habían ingeniado para que nadie se enterara de su ausencia?

Draco tendría que estar buscándola, seguro que sí.

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Debían ser como las seis de la mañana cuando recién recordó que había un ducto de ventilación. Llego llena de telarañas y suciedad, pero llego a la habitación de esos diablos.

Ahora verían quien era Astoria Greengrass.

Cuando entro al cuarto, lo hizo con una mueca de furia y resolución. Aunque no le duro demasiado porque sobre los pies de la cama de la sangre sucia había un vestido: era gris y hermoso, de diseñador también.

Era su vestido.

El mismo que Astoria llevaba puesto en esos instantes pero que estaba roto en algunas partes, a diferencia de ese otro que estaba limpio y cuidado.

La confusión la lleno, ese debía ser el truco que habían usado los mocosos del demonio.

Avanzando, tomo el vestido y con una agitación de la varita que había ido a buscar minutos antes, lo hizo trizas.

Solo un pequeño trozo quedo sobre la cama donde antes se alzaba la obra de arte, solo los recuerdos le quedarían porque si fuera por ella también los borraría, aun cuando no sabía cómo hacer un desmemoriado convincente.

Luego, salió del cuarto pero se encontró cara a cara con Draco.

-Astoria, pensé que estaría durmiendo luego de bailar tanto –le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente, con una mirada rara en sus ojos grises.

-Eh… Ah… Sí, claro.

No sabía que decirle, pero tenía que hacer como que nada había pasado porque si estaba en lo cierto, la sangre sucia la había suplantado y no muy mal por la sonrisa tierna en el rostro de su futuro marido.

-Esos besos en el baile, fueron los mejores de mi vida, Astoria –le susurro suavemente, haciendo que los ojos de Astoria se agrandaran imperceptiblemente por el horror: su prometido había besado a una sangre sucia y no era consiente-. Quería decirte que…

-¿Qué? –le pregunto con prisa Astoria, estaba confundida pero no tanto, la situación poco a poco de iba aclarando y no estaba del todo mal para ella por como Draco la estaba tratando mejor que nunca.

-Estoy dispuesto a que elijas una fecha que te guste para nuestro casamiento, porque Astoria Greengrass, ¿Quieres darme el grandísimo honor de convertirte en mi esposa, la acompañante de mis días?

Draco estaba arrodillado cuando termino de decir eso, estaba emocionado por esos besos que se habían dado sobre la pista de baile.

-Sí, claro que si –respondió Astoria mientras sonreía perversamente, esos niños le habían hecho el favor más grande de su vida y aun no eran consientes de ello.

Pronto se enterarían.

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	10. Capitulo 08: Motin

**¡Aquí os presento el próximo capitulo, estoy muy ágil con la escritura hoy! Aunque no es muy largo este capítulo, la verdad.**

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 08: Motín**

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Hermione abrió los ojos con felicidad, aun sentía los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos. Inconscientemente paso la lengua sobre ellos, para luego acariciarlos suavemente tratando de evocarlos con más claridad.

Su corazón palpitaba más fuertemente hacia él.

Aunque un poco se horrorizo cuando descubrió que del vestido solo quedaba una etiqueta y que los niños ya se habían levantado.

Rápidamente se vistió con prisa, solo una falda marrón y una camisa blanca.

Corriendo bajo las escaleras hacia el salón comedor donde desayunaban, esperando encontrarse con Draco.

Peor cuando entro se llevo una sorpresa.

Astoria estaba sobre la falda de Draco, su Draco. Le estaba acariciando el pecho mientras él tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron acuosos.

-Ya que por fin su niñera de digna a penetrar en el salón –dijo desagradablemente Narcisa aunque con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro-. Tengo el honor de comunicarte que pronto habrá nueva ama en Malfoy Manor y yo me iré para darle espacio a mi hijo y su nueva esposa, Astoria.

-Fe… Felicidades, mis señores.

Hermione hizo una reverencia más por ocultar sus lágrimas y su desilusión que por respeto.

No entendía que sucedía.

Anoche, él la había besado y aun así no la había reconocido, o no había querido reconocerlo.

"_Tonta, tonta, tonta, eres una tonta_", se repetía una y otra vez Hermione, bajo la atenta mirada de desilusión de sus pupilos que estaban horrorizados por la noticia. Su plan a la única que había beneficiado era a Astoria, no a ellos.

-Si se me permite, quisiera retirarme a mis aposentos antes de la hora de almorzar, estoy exhausta por que anoche sufrí insomnio –susurro suavemente Hermione mientras recibía una mirada confundida de Draco.

No la había visto en la fiesta, aunque su corazón había esperado que sí. Pero luego, cuando Astoria había llegado con ese vestido tan bello y sus besos arrebatadores se había olvidado completamente de Hermione, eso hizo que un ramazón de culpa le recorriera el cuerpo.

-Claro, ve, es más, si quieres tomate el día libre.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor.

Hermione salió apresuradamente, aunque detrás de ella salió Astoria.

-Amor, ya vuelvo, quiero hablar con la niñera acerca de unos cambios para los niños, quiero que unos tutores les vayan enseñando algunas lecciones, además que a Anastasia hay que enseñarla en el arte de la elegancia y el comportamiento de una dama –le dijo Astoria a Draco, pero mirando la reacción de pavor que lleno el rostro de la niña.

-¡He! ¡Sangre Sucia inmunda! –la paro de un tirón en el brazo Astoria a Hermione, quien lloraba-. Mas te vale que nunca le cuentes a Draco que la que estuvo con el anoche fuiste tú, porque te juro que esos niños la pasaran muy mal, lo aseguro. Además, eres una inmunda, Draco nunca querría estar contigo, tienes más que perder que ganar, querida.

El rostro de Hermione quedo pálido, estaba siento intimidada como nunca antes, pero ¿Ella no se había enfrentado al innombrable? ¿No había vencido a un troll?

-Es verdad, pero tú no tienes nada que decirme, esa decisión ya la tenía por mí misma.

Hermione se fue de un pecho hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

Una mueca de triunfo apareció en el rostro de la morena Astoria, que con placer comenzó a bajar la larga escalera pero de pronto se escucho un ruido.

Y lo próximo que supo fue que…

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

_¿Quieren saber cómo continua?** REVIEW**_


	11. Capitulo 09: Mentiras

**Hola!**

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo, aunque les voy advirtiendo: con cada palabra, cada oración, cada párrafo y cada capítulo me odiareis a mí, y a mis personajes antagónicos…**

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES SON ABSOLUTAMENTE PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING, EXCEPTO LOS HERMANITOS BLACK-WEASLEY QUE SON MIOS.**

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 09: Mentiras.**

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

… riendo de la bastarda sangre sucia, Astoria sintió un ruido sordo, cercano a sus pies.

Desde ese ruido, fue como ver todo en cámara lenta:

Vio como el taco de quince centímetros, que pertenecía a sus caros zapatos italianos, se partía en dos. El pánico inundo su cuerpo cuando supo que caerían los más de veinte escalones hasta el primer piso.

Maldijo a los muggles por crear esas bellezas, maldijo al tonto que se le ocurrió hacer el taco tan fino como una aguja pero débil como papel.

El filo de cada uno de los escalones le parecían cuchillos atravesándole la piel, agradeció con euforia cuando se terminaron los escalones.

Trato de mover sus extremidades, pero le fue imposible porque su vista se iba nublando cada vez más, hasta que solo vio unos ojos grises que la miraban espantados.

Draco, quiso susurrar pero se sumió en la inconsciencia.

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

El médico aun estaba analizando la salud de Astoria, por lo que Draco estaba impaciente en el pasillo.

Su madre estaba impávida, como siempre, con su expresión de superioridad y clase alta que nunca se había desmoronado.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de abrió, dejando paso a un medimago muy anciano pero que había sido el que había ayudado en el parto de tres generaciones Malfoy's.

-Pide a la señora Narcisa, solicita su presencia con ansias –dijo el doctor, haciéndole seña a Draco para que ni siquiera hiciera la pregunta porque Narcisa estaba entrando a la habitación-. El estado de su prometida es bastante bueno a pesar de los moratones que le han quedado, no tiene nada roto ni posibilidad de secuelas, aunque creo que sería aconsejable consultar a un neurólogo y un ginecólogo mágicos porque sus zonas más afectadas han sido su cabeza y su pelvis. Además, unos días de reposo.

El honorable hombre se acomodo las gafas sobre sus orejas peludas mientras se retiraba del recinto, luego, claro, de determinar sus altos honorarios.

Draco se sentía bastante preocupado pero confundido más que eso. Anoche había besado a una mujer en la fiesta, la misma que estaba en esa habitación convaleciendo. Ese beso había sido mágico, había tocado el cielo con las manos y vuelto a viajar, algo que nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer. Aun cuando esa sensación le duro poco, el ver a Hermione tan satisfecha esa mañana le había hecho un nudo en el estomago. ¿Cuándo se le había ido su amor hacia Hermione? ¿Por qué aun sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte con su presencia? ¿Cómo sería probar esos gruesos labios? ¿Serian mejores que los de Astoria? ¿Qué pasaría si besaba a Hermione? ¿Aun la amaba? ¿Significaba el querer verla siempre, acariciarla, besarla y otras cosas, que solo sentía deseo hacia ella?

Las preguntas llenaban a Draco, quien sin saber, era la victima principal de un maquiavélico plan que se estaba formando en el cuarto de Astoria, por eso, cuando su madre salió muy contenta y le dejo pasar quedo sorprendido.

Astoria lucia refulgente cuando hablo desde la cama con sabanas de seda:

-Draco, estoy embarazada.

Y el mundo de Draco Malfoy cambio para siempre….


	12. Capitulo 10: El Plan Maestro

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 10: El Plan Maestro**

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Cuando Narcisa Malfoy se entero de que Astoria se había caído de las escaleras, supo que había llegado la oportunidad perfecta de apurar el casamiento, para si ella tener toda la multimillonaria fortuna de los Chadman.

Tenía mil y un planes para gastarla, para darse todos y cada uno de los gustos que a lo largo de su vida las personas le habían negado. Era muy exasperante que solo dos firmas se lo impidieran, porque la mema de Astoria no era capaz de engatusar a su hijo y así convencerlo de casarse con ella. ¿Tan inútil era esa chica? Si. Definitivamente inútil, no lo seducía, no le mentía con algo, era completamente incompetente.

Estaba claro que Astoria era una niñata mimada que no era capaz de hacer las cosas por si misma, entonces era manipulable y eso, era una ventaja para Narcisa.

La encontró sobre su cama de sabanas de seda rosa chillón, era muy desagradable pero en ese momento lo importante era el plan, su perfecto plan maestro:

-¿Estas mejor, Astoria? –le pregunto fingiendo estar muy preocupada por su futura nuera.

-Oh, sí, el doctor dijo que no es muy grave –contesto algo deprimida.

-Tengo una idea para que Draco apure el casamiento –le soltó como bomba, Narcisa a Astoria, quien abrió muy grande sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa ingenua apareció en su rostro.

-¡Dímela!

-Dile que estas embarazada, aun cuando no sea verdad, he notado que anda muy apegado a esos mocosos y su niñera, pero un niño propio le creara expectativas que lo llevaran a alejarse y a estar más pendiente de ti, si pregunta porque no se lo dijo el doctor, sí que es porque le dijiste que la noticia querías dársela tu –explico Narcisa.

Fue como si Astoria descubriera que el universo era enorme, una expresión de euforia cruzo por su maquillado extremadamente rostro.

-Y, ¿Qué pasa cuando pida ecografías y eso?

Narcisa se pego en la cabeza por la futura nuera descerebrada que le tocaría, no podía ser más tonta y boba. ¿A quién se le ocurrió prometerla con Draco? A ella, maldita sea la hora en que se le había ocurrido semejante locura.

-¡LE PAGAMOS A UN ACTOR QUE DIGA QUE ES MEDICO, MALDITA HUECA! –Y Narcisa le pego en la cabeza a Astoria, una cachetada que resonó en la habitación.

Astoria empezó a lloriquear un poco mientras Narcisa escuchaba lo que el doctor le decía a Draco, por lo que cuando el médico por fin se retiro, le dijo a su nuera:

-Pon buena cara y le dices la noticia a Draco.

Narcisa se miro en el espejo antes de salir, vio como su reflejo era una mujer imponente y perfecta, porque eso era lo que se había esperado de ella desde su nacimiento, y a diferencia de sus hermanas, siempre seria como le habían enseñado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, formo en su rostro la mejor sonrisa falsa de su repertorio, para luego decirle a Draco que ya podía pasar a ver a la mema.

-Draco, estoy embarazada –oyó decir Narcisa desde afuera, creando una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras iba a darle la buena noticia a la caza fortunas que hacía de niñera, la sangre sucia Granger.

Camino por los pasillos sombríos de su mansión, iba dirigida al cuarto de los mocosos, desde donde partían muchas risas y gritos de alegría, pero que cuando ella, Narcisa, entro en la habitación pararon abruptamente.

La niñera estaba acostada de espaldas sobre la alfombra, mientras que la pequeña Elladora se encontraba sobre ella, saltando como si estuviera montando un caballo. Los varones, gemelos, estaban sobre una de las camas con muchos globos de apariencia frágil y dentro de ellos se movía un liquido viscoso de apariencia desagradable, al contrario de la más grande que estaba frente a un espejo probándose conjuntos de ropa y como quedaban sus combinaciones.

-Hay una noticia familiar muy importante, mis chiquillos, Astoria esta por fin esperando al heredero Malfoy –dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras se oye que algo se cae y rompe:

Hermione, cuando vio que Narcisa entraba en el cuarto, se levanto y dejo a Elladora en su cuna, yendo a buscar una copa con agua, pero cuando oyó la noticia su corazón se rompió en trocitos como el objeto que dejo caer.

Narcisa salió de la habitación con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, esa niñera nunca más iba a pensar en su hijo, ella se había asegurado de eso, aunque, Astoria seguramente se encargaría de que Draco solo pensara en ese "heredero".

Porque una risa espeluznante cruzo los muros de la mansión, era Narcisa festejando su victoria.

**•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Eran las tres de mañana y Hermione aun no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de que le anunciaran que Draco Malfoy estaba esperando un hijo con la bruja de Astoria. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Está bien, era su jefe por así llamar, pero ¿Por qué no olvidaba ese beso que se habían dado?

Tampoco era el mejor que había recibido, no era ni siquiera memorable.

Basta de mentiras, había sido el mejor beso de su vida y si, era más que memorable, era inolvidable, Hermione era consciente que nunca lo podría dejar de recordarlo.

Ese día había sido raro para ella, primero cuando se había levantado con todos los ánimos del mundo, luego de haber soñado con Malfoy, aunque después de hablar o discutir, mejor dicho, con Astoritonta se había hundido en un hoyo depresivo, pero eso no fue nada como cuando le conto la noticia Narcisa, eso fue como tirarla al mar atada a un bloque de cemento, hundida y ahogada.

Las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas cuando recuerda la cena de esa noche:

Draco abrazando a Astoria.

Astoria sentándose en las piernas de un Draco sentado.

Draco besando cariñosamente a Astoria.

Draco sin mirarla ni una vez.

Draco sin hablarle ni percibir su presencia.

Astoritonta acaparando toda la atencion de Draco.

Los pequeños gemidos de dolor de Hermione llenan el recinto de su habitación, pero los acalla rápidamente cuando se acuerda de los niños durmiendo. ¿Por qué sentía cosquillas en el estomago cuando estaba cerca de él? ¿Cómo fue que paso de sentir rencor a clemencia, y de esta a… amor?

No, no podía ser, ¿O sí?

Pero mientras Hermione Granger salía de su cama, se adentraba al baño y se miraba en el espejo, su voz se escucho en un susurro:

-Estoy enamorada. Amo a Draco Malfoy.


	13. Capitulo 11: Por primera y última vez

Hola.

Bueno, aquí estoy, presentándoles otro capítulo de esta pequeña historia. También les voy avisando que el final se acerca, nos queda poco tiempo para compartir. Es una decisión bastante difícil acortar la historia a lo que originalmente había pensado pero tengo otros proyectos en mente, para los cuales todos los otros tienen que terminar.

Bueno, les comunico que este será uno de los dos capítulos más largos porque solo quedan tres antes del epilogo.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo que empiecen a imaginar el esperado final, que aporten ideas de cómo creen que terminara.

Además,** ADVIERTO A LAS MENTES JUVENILES O QUE NO LES GUSTA EL LEMON** (O un intento de él) que este capítulo lo posee y en cantidad.

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 11: Por primera y última vez.**

* * *

La luz del sol penetraba levemente atreves de los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, mientras Hermione recorría la biblioteca buscando algo mas "muggle" para leer que la historia de las generaciones Malfoy. Las grandes estanterías daban la sensación vieja y podrida que solo lo antiguo da, no habían sido ocupadas en mucho tiempo, o por lo menos ese lado de la biblioteca porque el otro era el escritorio de Draco, quien aprovechando la tarde libre de Hermione había ido con los niños y Astoria a un parque.

Una semana luego de su revelación, Hermione aun no caia del todo en su verdad, su corazón era muy masoquista o no tanto, pero le gustaba sufrir. Primero con Krum, quien se había tenido que ir a Bulgaria, segundo, Ronald y su traición. Ahora, para rematarla, ¡Draco Malfoy!

Para ella era lo impensable, o antes lo había sido, actualmente la derretía ese modo en que tomaba a Elladora en brazos, como animaba a los gemelos con sus bromas y trataba de sacarle algunos rasgos demasiados slytherianos a Anastasia. Había un brillo en los ojos grises cuando miraba a los niños, el mismo que se hacía más intenso desde la noticia de Astoria, era anhelo.

De pronto, Hermione empezó a recordar como luego de su accidente añoraba la idea de una familia, de unos hijos suyos correteando por ahí.

Solo sueños, se decía a sí misma.

El médico se lo había dicho, era estéril para toda concepción, por más que la ciencia hubiera avanzado, si existía algún método, era demasiado caro y solo alguien con mucho dinero podría obtenerlo. Desde allí, las esperanzas que anidaban en Hermione murieron, volviéndose incapaces de echar raíces en su corazón, aun cuando nunca había tenido muchas expectativas porque ni con Ronald se había animado a tener relaciones. Era raro pero siempre se había sentido bien cuando la besaban pero no toleraba que le trataran de besar el cuello o tocar alguna otra parte distinta a la cintura, una sensación de nudo aparecía en su estomago, imposible de desaparecer.

Muy diferente había sido esa vez con Draco, él había sido tan tierno como ella había soñado su primer beso, que a diferencia resultaba torpe a manos de Viktor. Lástima que nunca podría besarlo de nuevo, seguramente ni se acordaba de ese beso, sin notar la diferencia entre su beso y los de Astoria.

Hermione se sentó suavemente en los gastados y viejos sillones forrados en terciopelo verde, mientras empezaba a mojar suavemente el libro que había tomado. Lagrimas saladas humedecían el titulo de la historia, una ironía porque ese libro ejemplificaba el amor en su modo más lejano pero a la vez cercano: La Odisea, la historia de Penélope y Odiseo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer con fuerza, Hermione nunca había pensado que podía sentir así, era muy intenso, apasionado y doloroso. Se sentía Julieta sin Romeo, Desdémona sin Otelo, Elizabeth Bennett sin Darcy, Jane Eyre sin su Sr. Rochester, Anne sin Frederick Wentwoth.

-¿Quién es la causa de que llores tanto, Hermione? –le pregunto una voz al oído, quien era justamente la causa de sus sufrimientos, aun sin saberlo.

Se dio vuelta, limpiándose las lagrimas con los puños de su remera gris, observando a un fresco Draco, quien vestía un pantalón negro al estilo muggle y una camisa a cuadros azules. Las ganas de refregarle en la cara su amor y pegarle en musculoso pecho que tenia frente a ella, eran tan agudas como las de salir corriendo, la vergüenza le tiño las mejillas cuando recordó que ella había tocado ese pecho durante su beso. Lo había acariciado.

-¿Y? ¿Me contaras? –le pregunto con una mueca de resignación, era muy posible que no lo hiciera, pero él se sentía mal, ella era muy importante en su vida, aunque fuera imposible decírselo.

¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba? ¿Cómo admitir que se había enamorado del muchacho que había arruinado su autoestima desde los once años?, se preguntaba a si misma, sin encontrar respuestas, por lo que solamente murmuro:

-No es tu problema, vete.

Una mueca herida asomo en la cara de Draco pero rápidamente se sobrepuso y, cuando Hermione hizo un intento de retirarse, pararse del sillón y caminar a la entrada, Draco la paro del brazo y la arrimo íntimamente a su musculoso cuerpo.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, Hermione –dijo Draco con voz afectada, aunque apenas la había mirado en una semana. Luego de esas palabras, a ella le empezaron a templar la determinación y las piernas violentamente.

-No… No me digas eso, por favor, tu estas esperando un hijo –sollozo Hermione, sorprendiendo a Draco que se había imaginado un rechazo, pero al no encontrarlo, la acerco mas a si mismo.

-No amo a Astoria, creo… siento cosas por ti, Hermione.

-Y yo por ti, Draco –susurro suavemente mientras los labios de Draco sonreían radiantes al escuchar esas palabras, y se fueron acercando.

Ambos se olvidaron del mundo cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, era como si nada existiera más que los labios del otro, sus ojos mirándose, sus pieles electrizándose al mínimo contacto con la de la otra persona. Era solo ver al otro y que este fuera su mundo.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban salvajemente, haciendo notar al otro como los afectaba ese futuro contacto, que tan rápida era su respiración. Pero eso fue mil veces incrementado cuando sus labios se rozaron, una avalancha de sensaciones los volteó por completo llevándose cualquier tipo de razón por la alcantarilla.

Los brazos de Draco se cerraron violentamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione, quien gimió bajo su ardiente boca, dándole paso a la batalla de poder que se llevo a cabo. Ambos sentían igual pero a la misma vez diferente, Draco comparaba eso con alguna reacción anterior sin encontrar nada parecido en su repertorio, mientras que Hermione guardaba cada instante, cada roce, cada suspiro en su excitada conciencia.

Cuando las piernas de ambos no los sostenían, cayeron con un golpe quedo sobre el pequeño sillón: Draco sentado y Hermione sobre su regazo, moviéndose sobre él, quien la adoraba tratando de abarcar todo su cuerpo, tocando cada curva, grabándoselas en su memoria. Pero las manos de Draco se asentaron en su cintura y moviéndola sobre un bulto rígido que constituía su miembro.

Así estaban cuando Narcisa Malfoy lo vio: su hijo con el pelo revuelto por las manos de Hermione, jadeando como perro en celo bajo el cuerpo de una impura, quien tenía la camisa desprendida y dejaba a la vista uno de sus pechos, acariciado por Draco, mientras se movía con necesidad sobre él, refregándose descaradamente contra algo que aun sin verlo era predecible.

Estaban arrastrados en una espiral de pasión que no acabaría ni cuando se poseyeran el uno al otro, era algo más que deseo y lujuria, era una unión de sus almas que iba mas allá de la carne, era amor, aun cuando ninguno lo admitiera en voz alta. Eso fue lo que supo Narcisa cuando los vio, y cayó en la cuenta que tendría que hacer algo urgente, si no su plan seria en vano.

Oyendo los gemidos ahogados que salían de la pareja, Narcisa cerró la puerta sin ruido para ir a ver a Astoria, quien descansaba en su cuarto, mientras una espeluznante idea le pasaba por la cabeza. Cuando entro, encontró a su futura nuera en la cama, descansando de no hacer nada.

-Astoria, querida, te busca tu hermana –le dijo Narcisa con una voz muy dulce, haciendo que Astoria levantara su morena cabeza y saliera corriendo hacia su "hermana", sin percatarse que Narcisa le hacia un hechizo a los escalones de la escalera.

Cuando Astoria piso el tercer escalón, la escalera se vino abajo, creando un revuelo enorme en toda la mansión, y haciendo que los amantes se asomaran desde la biblioteca, mostrando un aspecto muy desagradable para Narcisa: Draco con un chupón el su blanco cuello, camisa rota y los botones superiores del pantalón desabrochados, mientras que la sangre sucia se acomodaba el cabello, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se enderezaba el traje.

-¡Astoria! –gritó Draco dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, corriendo hacia la derrumbada escalera.

**O.o°•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Cuando sintieron el ruido, las manos de ambos pararon abruptamente, para luego regresar la ropa a su lugar con frenesí. Luego, sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos haciendo que ambos sonrieran como tontos enamorados, pero todo rastro de felicidad se desvaneció de los dos cuando vieron a Astoria sangrando en el piso lleno de astillas.

-¡Astoria! –gritó Draco, mientras con un patronus mandaba a llamar a un sanador de San Mungo, in darse cuenta que normalmente le habría costado mucho hacer su nutria, sorprendiendo en el proceso a Hermione porque tenían el mismo animal.

En un instante su antigua dicha había desaparecido, dejando paso a una amarga culpa que los embargaba a ambos.

Esos eran los recuerdos de Hermione, quien los rememoraba mientras estaba con los niños esperando noticias, pero el peso sobre su pecho, le decía que para ella no serian para nada buenas, lo sentía en sus entrañas.

Con temor, se aproximo a la entrada de la habitación, sin sacar un ojo de Elladora que jugaba con los gemelos ni de Anastasia que estaba haciendo magia para transformar las cosas de la habitación a su antojo. El pasillo estaba vacío si no fuera porque Narcisa estaba esperando en la puerta de la habitación de Draco, donde atendían a Astoria.

Estaba vestida impecable, como su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna era imposible adivinar que se hablaba en la habitación, por lo que Hermione se asomo un poco más, corriendo el peligro de que la vieran y la tacharan de irresponsable, pero cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrando a un desquiciado Draco, Hermione se metió en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella, había visto su rostro, sabía que esa era la confirmación de que lo que había ocurrido hacían un rato no volvería a pasar.

Nunca más.

**O.o°•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

-Te vi, Draco –le dijo Narcisa cuando esté salió de la habitación.

El médico se lo había confirmado, Astoria había perdido el bebe, pero eso no era todo, su futura esposa tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muy rara que no tenia cura.

Poco tiempo de vida.

Esas habían sido las palabras del médico, solo cuatro habían arruinado el futuro que Draco había soñado esos instantes que había tenido a Hermione entre sus brazos. Y ahora venia su madre con esta.

-No me importa.

-A mi si, a Astoria la destruiría que no la amaras, y poco le queda de vida, igualmente –le susurro con intenciones, las cuales Draco no tardo en entender.

-Estas… ¿Insinúas que engañe a Astoria y me case con ella, sabiendo que amo a otra?

Esa afirmación hizo que las mejillas de Narcisa se tornaran coloradas y sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente, aunque Draco no se dio por enterado.

-Es lo mejor, Draco, le harías un favor a su existencia, le darías felicidad por unos meses antes que ocurra lo inevitable –le dijo Narcisa, continuando con su plan.

Esas palabras hicieron que Draco recapacitara y empezara a pensar que eso sería lo mejor.

-No… No podría, madre.

-Sí, si puedes, hazle ese mínimo favor, luego puedes formar una familia con quien se te antoje.

-Pe… No estaría bien, sería muy falso…

-Créeme, hijo, es lo mejor.

-Está bien, me casare con ella, no quiero que sufra, hare que estos últimos meses sean los mejores para ella.

Y mientras Draco entraba a la habitación a darle las "buenas nuevas" a Astoria, Narcisa sonrió cínicamente, que fácil era manipular a su hijo, con esos sentimientos honorables y caballerosos.

**O.o°•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Cuando supo la noticia, Hermione corrió hacia la biblioteca, sentía que él estaría allí, y su intuición no le fallo, lo encontró sentado en el mismo sillón de más temprano. Se agarraba la cabeza y murmuraba incoherencias.

-¿Es verdad? –pregunto suavemente cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

-Que me casare con ella sí, que la amo… Ambos sabemos que no es ella la destinataria de mis afectos –respondió levantándose del sillón, Draco tenía una mirada desquiciante en su rostro.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te casas con ella si no la amas? –pregunto nuevamente, estaba confusa, creía que lo que había pasado entre ellos no significaba nada para él, aunque ahora, sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

-Tiene una enfermedad terminal, Hermione, mi amada Hermione –le dijo Draco mientras acariciaba uno de los mechones castaños que tenía cerca-. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que una noticia así la destrozaría, la de nosotros, juntos, y la culpa sería insoportable para ambos.

-Entonces… ¿Me amas? –estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tantos que sus alientos se volvieron a entremezclar.

-Sí, que dios me ayude, pero si, te amo, Hermione Granger, Sangre Sucia, Sabelotodo, Gryffindor o lo que seas pero te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie –susurro Draco antes de cerrar sus labios sobre los de ella, que lo esperaban expectante.

Y nuevamente los minutos les parecieron centésimas de segundos.

Las ropas cayeron revelando sus pieles, no hubo recoveco de Hermione que Draco no recorriera y memorizara, ni lugar de Draco que Hermione no besara. Poco a poco las dudas de Hermione desaparecieron y la llevaron a entregarse por completa.

Fue un momento especial, sintieron como si estuvieran a kilómetros de la tierra, en el cielo. Se sentían flotar como mariposas cuando un poderoso clímax los invadió a ambos y el nombre de esa persona amaba rompió el silencio de la biblioteca.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Draco!

Luego de eso, Draco abrazo a Hermione bajo la manta que había invocado con magia, le había regalado su primera vez, había sido el primer hombre en tocar íntimamente a esa ninfa que era suya, tan suya como él de ella. Porque aun cuando le dijera el sí a Astoria, su corazón se lo había entregado voluntariamente a Hermione en esta noche. Finalmente, luego de esos pensamientos, Draco se dio cuenta que la respiración del objeto de su amor era pausada, por lo que él también procedió a dormirse.

El amanecer los encontró a ambos tirados sobre la mullida alfombra de Malfoy Manor, donde por primera vez una Sangre sucia era la amada de un Malfoy. Aunque sus cuerpos respiraban pesadamente mientras el sol los alumbraba, sus almas se removían inquietas por saber que esa había sido la primera y la última vez de su unión.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo y muchos besos a todas.**


	14. Capitulo 12: Campanadas De Boda

**Hola**

**Creo que voy a llorar antes de terminar de escribir esto, ya que es mi despedida adelantada.**

**Gracias por estar ahí.**

**Gracias por tus reviews, cada uno de ellos me levanto el ánimo.**

**Gracias por tus "actualiza pronto".**

**Gracias por agregarme a favoritos.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final.**

**Este es el último capítulo, el próximo será un mini- epilogo pero el capítulo final, es esté. Espero que lo disfruten y lloren tanto como yo cuando lo estoy escribiendo y que me perdonen de antemano.**

**Finalmente, los dejos que lean tranquilas, pero les aviso, las que estén metidas en esta historia, tengan a mano unos pañuelos de papel o tela porque os aseguro que los necesitaran mucho.**

**También, durante el casamiento hay parte de una frase de la biblia cristiana, 1ra de Corintios, capitulo 13.**

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Capitulo 12: Campanadas de Boda**

* * *

Había sido perfecto, nunca se había imaginado que su primera vez sería tan hermosa. Aun luego de una semana, Hermione pensaba en esa noche en la biblioteca, junto a Draco, porque aunque se casara con Astoria, ambos eran del otro.

Luego de esa primera vez y ultima, ellos apenas se miraban en los pasillos para no levantar sospechas, pero cuando lo hacían: la tierra temblaba y los cielos se abrían. Los ojos no se despegaban de su amante prohibido mientras tenían que seguir con sus vidas como estaba establecido.

La boda era ese mediodía pero Hermione no se sentía mal, ni por ver el hermoso vestido de Astoria o los ricos decorados, porque sabía que Draco era suyo.

Justo mientras pensaba eso, fue atrapada por unos brazos que la metieron en la habitación más cercana que tuvieron. Unos brazos muy musculosos que la acunaron con ternura y la dieron vuelta hasta enfrentarla con unas orbes grises que la miraban con un amor inmenso.

-Hola, mi bella, quiero que sepas que te amo –le dijo Draco antes de besarla suavemente.

Una congoja se asoma en el alma de ambos, un saber que era casi su maldición.

-Yo también te amo, Draco –susurro Hermione, quien había pegado las frentes de ambos y se miraban a los ojos, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de ella.

-¿Por qué debo hacer esto, amor mío? –Continúo hablando Draco, con una voz rota y cerrando sus ojos, tratando de evadir la cruel verdad-. No la quiero, te amo a ti.

-Lo sé, pero no la puedes lastimar, mi huroncito –le contesto tratando de alivianar el ambiente, que se había vuelto escalofriante por su pronta separación.

Una mueca apareció en el blanquecino rostro de Draco, pero al darse cuenta que Hermione solo bromeaba, una sonrisa le reemplazo.

De pronto, un grito entro a la habitación, el cual procedía desde el comedor. Asustados, Hermione y Draco corrieron hasta el lugar, encontrando a una eufórica Astoria con su vestido de bodas en los brazos, demostrando así que este era el último día antes del casamiento.

-¡Draco, sal de aquí! –le grito Astoria entre sonrisa y sonrisa, por fin se cumpliría su sueño y se casaría con su príncipe Malfoy, era como una ilusión, por lo que con miedo de despertar, abrazo fuertemente el vestido mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro.

Tratando de compartir esa felicidad que la embargaba, se dirigió al despacho, donde Narcisa charlaba con un trabajador, solo que cuando por el afán de estar presentable ante su suegra, se demoro limpiándose las lágrimas, oyó una frase se la conversación:

-Entonces, ¿La sangre sucia es la heredera legítima? –dijo la voz de Narcisa, solo que era mucho más fría y anti personal.

-Sí, mi señora, Hermione Granger es Jane H. Chadman, la heredera de un imperio y la legítima prometida de su hijo, es una ley y la hare cumplir –respondió una voz masculina, mientras una oleada helada recorría a Astoria de pies a cabeza. Eso no podía ser cierto, porque entonces, ella no podría ser la esposa de Draco por ley.

-No. Mi hijo ya está enamorado y es de Astoria.

-Mentira, señora, he podido observar muy bien como su hijo quiere a Hermione Granger, y, si no fuera así, igualmente no se puede casar con la señorita Greengrass porque el compromiso que hizo su marido con el difunto señor Chadman, no es cualquier contrato matrimoniar, prácticamente por sangre ya están casados, y si se casa con la Srta. Greengrass, se convertiría en bígamo –volvió a decir la voz, haciendo que Astoria se sintiera enferma. Pero la curiosidad pudo mas, por lo que asomándose por una rendija de la puerta vio como Narcisa se aproximaba a un hombre castaño que le daba la espalda a la puerta.

-Estoy muy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos dejara… satisfechos a ambos –le propuso acariciando el pecho tapado por un saco gris.

-Si, señora, y ese será cuando le cuente la verdad a su hijo, porque se muy bien que no sabe la verdad –dijo el hombre-. Igual que se sobre el embarazo falso y el supuesta enfermedad terminal de esa chica, la cual es totalmente mentira.

Los ojos de Narcisa se estrecharon mientras levanto de golpe la varita sobre la garganta del hombre y susurro:

-Adiós, señor abogado de los Chadman, nos vemos en el infierno –susurro esa frase antes de que un rayo verde saliera de su varita al convocar el hechizo mortal-. ¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo sin vida quedo tirado en la alfombra ancestral mientras Astoria corría hacia su cuarto temblando.

Narcisa había matado un hombre, le había escondido la verdad y había mentido, era peligrosa pero quería que Draco se casara con Astoria por culpa, ese pensamiento hizo que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

¿Y qué pasaría si…

**O.o°•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

La noche paso lentamente, sumida en el insomnio de dos personas que me amaban como nunca pero que no podían estar juntas.

Draco revivía una y otra vez esa gloriosa mañana que había despertado con su ángel entre sus brazos, con su cabellera entre los dedos y su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Recordaba como se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, haciendo que Draco también se entregara a ella.

Esas habían sido las mejores horas de su vida, no solo por el hecho de que por primera vez había hecho el amor, si no porque había sentido la respiración de Hermione, la había abrazado y amado más que nunca.

Poco a poco, el sol comienza a salir justo cuando Draco rendido al no poder dormir, decide irse a dar una ducha.

Mientras el agua cae sobre él, ruega un milagro, algo que suceda y detenga ese casamiento o que la novia se transforme en la mujer que el ama, Hermione.

Al final, luego del baño y sin saber adonde dirigirse hasta las once cuando se fuera a vestir para la boda, camina hacia la biblioteca.

Aunque cuando abre la gran puerta se encuentra una sorpresa…

**O.o°•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Eran las doce y media, el abogado encargado de la boda ya se estaba cansando y miraba el reloj cada menos de un minuto, igual que Hermione, quien temía que Draco hubiera dado marcha atrás.

Bueno, más que temor era regocijo, aunque también mucha pena por Astoria que estaba sentada en una silla, aunque su cara estaba extrañamente sombría y sin vida, era como si supiera que eso podía suceder y que la boda no se llevaría a cabo. Esa mañana había ido a buscar a Hermione a su cuarto con un vestido blanco muy bello.

-Hola, quería preguntarte algo, ¿Podrías ser mi dama de honor? –pregunto con voz baja y neutral, extraño en ella pero hasta remilgada y arrepentida.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermana, Daphne, no ha podido venir porque su embarazo está demasiado adelantado y no tengo a nadie más que lo haga.

-Eh… Creo… Digo, sí, claro que sí.

Así que allí estaba Hermione, siendo la dama de honor del casamiento que más había odiado sobre la faz de la tierra, vestida con un caro vestido blanco junto a la mujer que le estaba por robar a su amado, pero que extrañamente no odiaba, y a Anastasia, quien había modificado uno de sus vestidos con magia involuntaria, o en su caso demasiada coincidencias para ser involuntaria.

Los niños estaban sentados en la primera fila de sillas, todos vestidos de gala y portándose como angelitos, incluso Elladora, quien estaba algo enojada porque su hermana mayor demostraba aptitudes de una gran transformista (incluso puede que animaga porque varias veces había estado dibujando una zorra colorada) y decidía transformarla a ella, haciéndole trajes de conejita o princesa, lo que llevaba a que se escondiera todo el tiempo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando paso a Draco, con un rostro frio y escalofriante. No miro a Hermione ni una sola vez, y no dejo que su madre le arreglara el corbatín que llevaba torcido, solo se paro frente a Astoria y la abrazo.

-Gracias, Astoria, gracias.

Y un grupo de hombres entraron en el salón también, todos vestidos de morado y con una gran A sobre el pecho. "Aurores", pensó Hermione, antes que se abalanzarán sobre Narcisa y la detuvieran.

-Detenemos a Narcisa Malfoy bajo los cargos de injurias, falso testimonio y asesinato intencionado –empezó a leer un acta el hombre que parecía ser el cabecilla.

Las pocas personas presentes jadearon de horror mientras conducían a una furiosa Narcisa fuera de la sala, sin dejarla decir una palabra al estar bajo un hechizo silenciador, pero eso no fue nada cuando Astoria se retiro del altar y se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione.

-Ahora, ve a decir el sí –dijo dándole el ramo de rosas blancas y dándole un empujoncito hacia donde la esperaba Draco, quien sonreía radiante.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa esto, Draco –Pregunta perdida Hermione, quien ahora se había transformado "mágicamente" en la novia, ya que Astoria era ahora la dama de honor y futura testigo de su enlace.

-Es muy largo, larguísimo, de explicar, solo cabe decir que eres Jane H. Chadman, una sangre pura, heredera de una de las mayores fortunas de Gran Bretaña y mi prometida desde tu nacimiento –susurro Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Proceda, por favor.

El abogado, con cara de aburrido, empezó hacer los honores, los cuales Hermione ni los escucho porque estaba concentrada tanto de decidir si esto era un sueño o algo por el estilo. Pero esta idea se esfumo completamente cuando empezó un discurso dado por la dama de honor, Astoria:

-El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o engreído, nunca es grosero o egoísta, nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que venga –empezó a decir Astoria mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, haciendo llorar también a Hermione-. El amor nunca termina, porque por más que los corazones estén separados físicamente sus espíritus estarán juntos, porque el amor no se ve, el amor se siente…

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era tan sentido y real como lo que sentia por Draco, quien le había tomado la mano mientras empezaba sus votos.

-Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, te tomo a ti, Jane Hermione Chadman Granger, como mi legitima esposa, para honrarte, amarte, venerarte y adorarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por el resto de mi vida –dijo Draco con la voz quebrada.

-Yo, Hermione… perdón, Jane Hermione Chadman Granger, te tomo a ti, Draco Lucius Malfoy, como mi legitimo esposo, para amarte, honrarte, venerarte y adorarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por el resto de mi vida –cuando Hermione termino de decir estas palabras, un lazo mágico ato las manos de ambos y formo una alianza dorada en el dedo izquierdo de amos, cerrando así la legalidad del casamiento.

Lo próximo que supo Hermione es que estaba en los brazos de su amor, mientras una cena se desarrollaba en nombre de su casamiento porque en menos de 24 horas había pasado de Hermione Granger a Jane Hermione Chadman Granger, a nuevamente cambiar su nombre a: Jane Hermione Chadman de Malfoy.

-En serio, pido perdón por todo lo que he hecho y te ha herido…

Era la voz de Astoria, quien le había contado todos los detalles de los descubrimientos, de cómo le había contado, esa mañana, lo que había escuchado en el despacho y como había sido imposible para ella esconder la verdad.

Un hombre se acerco a Astoria invitándola a bailar justo en ese momento, dándole a Hermione la oportunidad de huir a un lugar solitario para poder procesar toda esa información.

Se dirigió al jardín, apoyándose luego en uno de los pilares, allí se permitió cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente.

-¿No disfruta de la fiesta, señora Malfoy? –la sorprendió una voz susurrante en su oído, la de su apuesto esposo.

-¿Esto es un sueño, amor mío? –le contesto Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, era tan increíble casi de novela como se habían arreglado las cosas para que su unión fuera legal frente a la nueva ley de Voldemort, sangre pura-sangre pura.

-No, no lo es, si quieres te pellizco… O hago algo más placentero –dijo Draco, quien la había abrazado y ahora le mordía suavemente el cuello.

-Sí lo es, no quiero que acabe nunca –dijo Hermione antes de besarlo en la comisura de los labios, mientras los gritos de la fiesta llegaban a donde ellos estaban.

-No lo hará, nunca acabara nuestro amor.

**O.o°•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

**Ocho años después.**

**O.o°•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•**

Su escape estaba listo, esa noche saldría de Azkaban y tendría su ansiada venganza, se dijo Narcisa Malfoy desde el fondo de su calabozo en la prisión de magos. Luego de que su hijo la hundiera en el juicio, había estado ocho años encerrada ahí, en esa cloaca mal oliente que era Azkaban. Aunque estar entre cuatro paredes no impedía que se enterara de las noticias, como que su hijo se había casado con la sangre sucia, que Astoria estaba comprometida con el hermano de ese hombre al que Narcisa había matado, que tenía un nieto de seis años y que esa noche era el aniversario de la boda de su hijo.

Pero también seria la noche que Narcisa Malfoy mataría a Astoria, si lo haría, la muy perra malagradecida había declarado en su contra con el falso testimonio del médico, había puesto sus recuerdos al servicio del juez, los que involucraban el asesinato de ese detective.

Ella y la ex sangre sucia la habían arruinado por completo, pero ya verían.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando una sombra empezó a tocar la reja.

-Salga rápido, los dementores están con un condenado y… Bueno, se puede imaginar lo que está pasando –susurro el hombre temblando por el miedo, mientras miraba a una loca vestida con andrajos-. Ahora, deme mi dinero.

Narcisa salió de la celda y recibió su varita mientras convocaba con ella parte de su fortuna para el desconocido, quien había cerrado los ojos porque desde algún rincón de la prisión se oyó un grito de ayuda espeluznante, seguido por una serie de succiones. Francamente, eran unos sonidos del mas allá, pero Narcisa, en su locura, no sentía ni pena ni miedo por ese pobre humano que estaba sufriendo el poder del infierno en manos de los seres más desalmados del planeta.

Luego, el desconocido la guio por unos pasillos hasta la entrada de una ventana, justo al costad habían unas escobas para salir de la isla.

-Hasta nunca.

Esas fueron las palabras del desconocido cuando salió volando hacia el atardecer sin mirar atrás, en cambio, Narcisa, siguió con su mirada al hombre antes de estar segura que había cruzado la barrera de la isla y salir ella al encuentro de la libertad.

El aire en su rostro luego de ocho años de cautiverio era una delicia, aunque nada comparado con el gusto dulce que les estaba dando su futura venganza, tenía planes especiales para todos, en especial para su amado hijo.

Cuando toco tierra, tiro la escoba y corrió hacia el bosque, seguramente nunca habían descubierto la entrada secreta a las mazmorras de la mansión, nadie más que ella y Lucius sabían de esa entrada. Por allí era por donde de escapaban de chicos y cuando estaban prometidos, corrían hacia el bosque donde fue la primera vez de ambos bajo una luna llena. Como extrañaba a su Lucius, seguramente que de vivir, haría lo mismo que ella estaba por hacer.

Cuando llego a las paredes de piedra, empezó a correr la maleza sin preocuparse de los rasguñones que se hacía en los brazos, hasta encontrar una piedra algo salida, la cual apretó con fervor y, que a pesar de que hacía décadas sin uso, anduvo perfectamente cuando abrió una puerta secreta hacia las cocinas.

La casa había cambiado, todo parecía más brillante y limpio, menos lúgubre. Había alfombras nuevas y de colores, las cabezas de elfos decapitados habían desaparecido y habían unas habitaciones para ellos, al descubrir eso Narcisa hizo una mueca de asco pero siguió avanzando hacia el comedor, donde a sus cercanías se escuchaban risas y golpes de vidrio.

Asomándose por una rendija, Narcisa vio lo que esperaba, tan predecible y fácil: Draco sentado en la punta más alejada, donde antes se sentaba Lucius, con Astoria ¿Rubia?, que mal gusto, a su izquierda y a su lado un tipo de traje, muy parecido al hombre que Narcisa mato, y a la derecha de su hijo, su nuera.

Todos festejaban, y cuando Astoria empezó a decir con palmas:

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Los rostros de su hijo y la ex niñera se acercaron, haciendo lo que iba a ser un toque de labios, un beso apasionado e íntimo, pero que hizo que la otra pareja aplaudiera con fervor.

Y allí fue cuando entro Narcisa, aplaudiendo con ironía.

-Que escenario tan conmovedor, lástima que mi propio hijo, carne de mi carne, al que lleve nueve meses en mis entrañas, no fue capaz de avisarme… -dijo Narcisa con cara de ofendida, mientras las caras de los presentes se horrorizaban por la sorpresa.

-Hola, Narcisa –dijo la sangre sucia inmunda, mientras saliendo de la sorpresa, Draco se ponía frente a ella y el otro frente a Astoria, ilusos, solo una de ellas corría verdadero peligro y era Astoria.

-Lamentablemente, tendré que castigar a ese desconocido por no conocerlo, ¡ Desmaius! –y el desconocido quedo aturdido a los pies de Astoria que empezó a sollozar-. Y tu hijo, ¿Por qué no avisaste a tu madre que había tenido un nieto? ¡Sectumsempra!

Draco cayó al suelo mientras múltiples cortes aparecían en su cuerpo y comenzaban a sangrar, su grito de dolor penetro hasta en los cimientos de la antigua mansión pero Narcisa se volvía para mirar a su nuera que se mantenían en pie mirando a su esposo de tanto en tanto aunque con la mirada clavada en su suegra.

-Y tu, nuerita, ¿Cómo te atreviste a casarte con mi hijo? ¡Crucio! –rugió antes que Hermione pudiera lanzarle una maldición, esta empezó a gemir de dolor en el suelo del salón pero sin quitar la mirada de su esposo que se estaba tratando de curar a sí mismo.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde está la perra que me mando a prisión? Ah, Astoria, ¿Cómo estas, querida? ¿Dispuesta a recibir tu muerte, madrina de mi nieto? –Pregunto Narcisa con ironía, antes de gritar por última vez-. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Y un hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda, el prometido de Astoria había reaccionado, pero no lo suficientemente rápido porque Hermione estaba pechando a Astoria para un costado.

Draco, curado, vio como Hermione, quien se creía en deuda con Astoria, se interponía entre esta y el hechizo mortal, haciendo que Jane H. Chadman Malfoy o mejor conocida como Hermione Malfoy, viera por última vez los ojos de su esposo, mirándolo como diciendo perdón, antes de que un rayo de luz verde la golpeara en el pecho.

* * *

**¿Me quiereres matar? Deja tu review y te dare mi direccion! D=**


	15. EPILOGO

**¡Hola!**

**Cof… cof… Luego de variadas amenazas contra mi salud o integridad, subiré el epilogo, una parte que las dejara un poco mas… mmmm… No se que pensaran, por mi parte me encanta (algo raro porque nunca me gustan las cosas que escribo)**

**Aconsejo ver este video, durante o luego de leer, es de una canción en ingles, pero subtitulada asi la entienden las personas que no lo comprendan la letra que es la parte principal de este Epilogo. Aunque puede que hayan quienes ya la han escuchado: www. youtube watch?v= jcqx3qs8_yU**

**Borren los espacios y listo…**

**Ahora, trate de contestar todos los reviews del final, espero no haberme confundido con alguien…**

**Besos y ahora, a LEER.**

**Ahh… Me estaba olvidando, pero una persona me pidió que contara mas sobre Harry y Ron pero lamento decirte que me parece que te confundiste de fic, aquí apenas los nombre y no son ni personajes secundarios, besos e igual gracias por el review.**

* * *

**Hermicienta**

**Epilogo**

* * *

La luz del sol se estaba escondiendo, era el fin de otro nuevo día, otras veinticuatro malditas horas sin ella, pensó un rubio sentado en un banco frente a una tumba, mientras de fondo se veía una enorme mansión ancestral.

La lapida era gris, con una elegante letra que decía: Jane Hermione Chadman, o mejor conocida como Hermione Granger, que descanse en paz. Madre, esposa y amiga.

-¿Dónde estás ahora, mi amor? ¿Me extrañas? ¿Estás buscándome para volver? ¿O sigues con tus tendencias proteccionistas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? No era justo. ¿Te encontrare de nuevo? –las preguntas de Draco resonaban en el vacio jardín mientras pequeñas gotas de agua salada caían por su blanco rostro, eran lagrimas de dolor que demostraban el vacio hueco de su alma, porque su corazón se lo había llevado ella, todo se había ido con Hermione, su esposa-. ¿Estás sola? ¿Tienes miedo? Te he buscado, pero no te encuentro, nuestro hijo esta fuerte y es un muy especial Malfoy, porque por alguna razón termino en Gryffindor, rompiendo una tradición milenaria.

Luego de decirle eso a la tumba de su amada, Draco se limpio un poco el rostro para que no se le notara el llanto, tenía que ir a acostar al pequeño Scorpius de casi doce años, quien tenía cabello rubio como todo Malfoy pero…

-Sabes, siempre me maravillo que tenga tus ojos, es como mirarte de nuevo, mi amor –susurro con voz suave mientras por más que quería impedirlo las lagrimas volvían a caer-. Mi corazón no está, Hermione, se fue contigo, tengo un pecho vacio que vaga perdido conmigo.

Otro recuerdo cruzo por su mente cuando vio que una pareja caminaba por la entrada, Anastasia de la mano con ese ex esclavo de Astoria, quien fue liberado. Anastasia estaba estudiando para profesora de Transformaciones y Elladora iba en quinto año en Hogwarts, era la protectora de Scorpius a pesar de ser Ravenclaw. Mientras que los gemelos eran caza dragones en Gringotts, en honor a su fallecido padre.

-Los chicos también te extrañan mucho, y le cuentan muchas historias tuyas a Scorpius, en especial Elladora, quien dice que tus gritos eran inigualables, aunque supuestamente lo dice en burla, el otro día vi como corría su cara para que no viéramos una lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro. ¿Por qué te fuiste? –la antes pálida cara de Draco era ahora colorada de tanto llorar-. A veces te oigo llamarme, no sé si es mis ansias de que vuelvas o si estoy loco, pero solo me hago una pregunta cuándo me parece escuchar tu llanto entre los rincones de nuestro hogar. Allá, donde quiera que estés, ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿Me esperaras, me esperaras?

Luego de estas palabras, Draco empezó a caminar suavemente hacia la casa enorme, viendo como la luz de la luna iluminaba el camino a la Mansión Malfoy. Recordaba cómo habían sido de felices, cuando Hermione estaba con una panza redonda y solo sonreía.

Cuando llego, subió las escaleras hasta un cuarto conocido, el de su hijo, quien estaba enfrascado leyendo uno de los miles de libros de Malfoy Manor. Era tan lector como su madre, prefería estar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que ir a ver jugar Quiddich. Era tan, tan Hermione y nada parecido a Draco.

-Hasta mañana, hijo. Apaga pronto esta luz porque mañana tenemos que ir a la estación de nuevo, tu segundo año, Scor –susurro besándole la frente, pero no conto con que su hijo se diera cuenta de sus ojos rojos.

-¿Aun la amas, papa? –pregunto su hijo sorprendido, luego de tres años sin ella, él todavía parecía sentir sus abrazos, pero nunca decía nada, aunque como su padre no hablaba de ella pensó que no la amaba tanto como antes. Su equivocación le hizo un nudo en el pecho cuando las orbes grises se encontraron las marrones y la voz de Draco dijo:

-Siempre.

* * *

**Y así será…**

**Sera un gran amor hasta el final…**

**Y Así será - Florencia Berttoti (Floricienta)**


	16. NOTICIA

Hola!

Bueno, quería contarles que no he quedado satisfecha con este fic y lo considero uno de los peores que he hecho, para desgracia de todas las personas que lo leyeron. Pueden creer que estoy siendo muy critica pero me alegro en comunicarles la siguiente noticia:

**PROXIMAMENTE, POR ESTE MISMO CANAL, ESTARE PUBLICANDO LA NUEVA Y MEJORADA "HERMICIENTA"**

Besos y espero que esta noticia les alegre un poco el dia :) , gracias por haberme leído tantas veces y aguantar mis cositas mediocres… para todas ustedes será la mejora de la historia…


End file.
